Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie
by Trephinia Cealyn
Summary: [completed] Draco/Ginny Harry/Hermione New char... Evelyn, Sword fight, prophecy. Have Fun! First in the Second Generation, there are three of them.
1. Silly Birdie

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 1 | Silly Birdie

He crept down the corridors of the Malfoy Mansion, a trained assassin. He knew his way around. He knew where to go. He knew all to well, but still he was lost. "Damn you Malfoys!" he said silently. He shook his head. "Might as well leave." He nodded. That was the only choice. He turned and traced his steps, finally leaving the way he came. Exiting the Malfoy Mansion through the back door he stayed just long enough to hear the scream. Then he knew his job was through. Inside the house a terrified Narcissa Malfoy stared at the fireplace as dozens of snakes dropped from, well, nowhere. She screamed again. The assassin sat in the village pub drinking a Butter beer. She had better enjoy the snakes while she could. The next time would be much, much worse.

          "Did you take care of it?" a man said sitting on the bar next to the assassin.

          The bar was dusty and dingy. The air stank of floors that hadn't been cleaned in weeks. Men incapacitated lay unmoving at tables. The owner moved around shaking the men who were sober enough to apaparte but some of the men weren't waking anytime soon. As the owner passed these men he shook his head sadly and continued his rounds.

          This bar was the assassin's favorite. The pockets were easy to pick here and the beer was cheap. The assassin smiled and finished off his beer. He ordered another one before replying. He wasn't paying so he might as well drink his full. "I like to drive my victims insane before I kill them." The assassin swirled his drink in the cup, "Good stuff." He downed it and ordered another figuring the hangover was worth it. 

          "I don't care how you do it. Just kill her and get it over with." The man spat. He plopped a bag of gold on the counter. "Do you have the papers?" The assassin handed him an envelope the man took it greedily and left. The assassin shook his head at the bad manners and scooped up the gold. He left quietly picking a few pockets on his way out. Not for the money, just to see if he could.

"Ring around the roses." The door to Voldemort's study opened and a tiny figure crept in. The person shut the door quietly.

"Evelyn please… don't bother me now." Voldemort said facing the fire. A girl, 11 or so, stood, her back pressed against the door. She tossed her mass of black hair and her green eyes flashed indignantly. She took a step further into the room.

"Pocket full of poses." She said a tiny black snake sat curled around her neck sleeping.

"Evelyn… please…I don't have time for this…" Voldemort leaned his head against the mantel. Seeing the girl reminded him of something he didn't want to be reminded of. 

"Ashes, Ashes." The snake uncoiled a bit and hissed. It had been a present from Voldemort, he hoped that maybe, just maybe, she would be a Parselmouth. He couldn't really tell if she was though. She never acknowledged the snake in his presence and the snake wouldn't talk to him about her. He tried not to let his emotions show but a frown appeared on his face.

"Evelyn… you're not quite sane… please just leave… it pains me to see you like this." He turned to face the pretty girl. She looked away.

"We all fall down." She sat roughly on the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and backing up to the wall she buried her head into her legs and started to cry.

"No Evelyn… please don't cry?" Voldemort looked stricken. He rushed forward. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms smiling down at her with his serpent like face.

"Daddy?" she looked up at him eyes filled with tears. He stopped smiling and looked at her horrified.

"No, I'm not your father. He's dead." He set her down and turned back to the fire. "…but - but I'll kill the ones who did it!" He turned back to the girl. He pulled her off the floor and cradled her in his arms. "I promised your mother that I would." He carried her out into the corridor. "I promised her I'd avenge his death and care for you… and I always keep my promises." He thought back to last week when he arrived at the Gillian's house only to find his most secret spies killed. Killed by his own people, who thought they actually worked for Dumbledore. Well they did… as spies. Now not only were the _best_ spies gone they were dead leaving him with an insane 11 year old. He carried the girl who had fallen asleep in his arms to her room and set her in her bed. He left quietly and shut the door quietly too. He didn't want to wake her, she needed her rest.

The owl flew in circles. Caught in the bad weather it didn't really know what to do. It knew one thing though. It had to deliver the letter. Had to. Using his night vision the owl steadied itself. It peered through the rain. _A house… the right house? _Had to be. It's wings beat against the wind and he forced himself to move. Had to deliver the letter. It tapped its beak desperately on the windowpane. _Open up._ He squawked. _Got to deliver letter._

"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley enveloped the boy in her arms. "Dumbledore finally agreed to let you come!" she pulled him towards the door. 

"My trunk?" he said, but Vernon was already on it. Glad the boy was leaving he even helped him pack. Dursley secretly wished the Weasley's would take the boy in but he noted their shabby appearance and multitudes of children and knew it was just a dream. They couldn't afford Harry. Of course Dursley didn't know about Harry's tiny fortune.

"Here it is." He shoved the trunk towards the twins. "And good riddance." He showed them, a bit gruffly, out the door and slammed it. Finally, the boy was gone for the summer. _Peace and quiet._

"Well that was pleasant." Fred said sardonically. He and George carried the heavy trunk.

"What a jolly fellow." George said smiling. He slipped with his end a bit.

"Didn't even get to give them a toffee." Ron said. He helped the George with his side of the trunk.

"Ministry cars?" Harry said in wonderment. "How did you get the Ministry to give you cars?"

"Didn't you hear?" Mrs. Weasley asked excited. "Arthur is the new Minister!" she exclaimed happily and continued on, "Isn't that splendid?" Harry nodded, happy that now Ron could afford decent robes, but looking at Ron's robes he knew that the Ministry wasn't paying them that much more. He climbed into the car after Ron, Fred, and George had loaded his trunk into the back of the car. Mrs. Weasley climbed in after them. "Off to the Burrow then?" Harry nodded. He was headed to his favorite place with his favorite people. Could it get any better?

"Evelyn." Voldemort called. The girl entered the room. She had her hair pulled back from her face but the curls threatened to spring free at any moment.

"Yes Voldie?" Voldemort flinched. Why did he let her get away with that? Oh right, because she's mad. He nodded at the owl.

"There's a letter for you." The owl flew over towards her prancing happily. It landed on the arm she held out.

"A letter?" Evelyn said clapping her hands together. "For me?" she untied the burden from the owl and gave his head a pat. "Good owlie." The owl flew over to a coat hanger and waited patiently to deliver the reply.

"Well what does it say?" Voldemort said impatiently. He had business to attend to and as much as the little girl amused him she was annoying.

"Tsk, tsk Voldie shouldn't pry into Evie's busyness." Evelyn opened the letter slowly. She read the contents and smiled. "Heh, heh… Voldie not gonna be a happy birdie when he sees this." She shook her head and the smile grew. "No, no, no not a happy birdie at all."

"Evelyn… what does the letter say?" Voldemort said standing. He hated when people kept secrets. Absolutely loathed it. 

"Voldie not gonna see that letter. Nope nopie… not gonna set his eyes on this letter." She ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Evelyn!" Voldemort followed her angry. "Get back here. Give me that letter."

"My letter mine!" she said from the stairs. She jumped the last couple of steps. "All mine silly birdie. Silly Voldie." He flicked his wand and the girl stopped, she looked at him putting on her meanest face. It was all Voldemort could do to not laugh. "Not fair Voldie. Evie no got pretty stick. Not fair! Mean birdie!" he strode down the stairs and snatched the letter from her hands. He read it quickly. "Voldie no play nice! Voldie no play nice at all." 

"Interesting, a letter from Hogwarts. I don't think so." Voldemort threw the letter on the floor. He looked at the girl sternly. "No Evelyn."

"Evie wants to go. Evie want stick. Evie want magic. Little birdies no stops Evie." She stared at Voldemort. "And make Evie move." 

He flicked his wand and she smiled. "Alright Evelyn." He picked up the letter and smiled evilly. A flicker of thought crossed Voldemort's face. "You can go." 

"Good Voldie." She reached for the wand preparing to grab it from his hands and use it. "Now Evie get stick." He pulled his hand away.

"I'll put you under care of that Malfoy child." He said walking up the stairs musing aloud to himself. "Draco is his name, I believe."

"Dracky?" She looked up at him holding the letter to her chest eyes shining brightly. "Dracky? Evie gets Dracky! All to Evie's self!" she ran up the stairs after him. "Birdie to kind!" She threw her arms around his waist. "Thanksies Daddy." Then she ran to her room before he could even begin to protest. 


	2. Isn't it Pretty?

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 2 | Isn't it pretty?

"Narcissa you worry to much." Lucious said trying to calm his wife. She was in her bedroom. They didn't sleep together, Lucious preferred his mistress to his wife. 

          Her room reflected her personality, the walls were a dull black and the furniture was blood red. The wood was a special tree that turned red with a certain potion Lucious had found. It had been during one of his wife's more twisted years and he had been happy to leave the house for a few months looking for the correct furniture. A fireplace stood in the far corner. Narcissa stared at the fire deftly. The cause of her panic lay burning in the fire, or so she thought. Lucious had always been good at illusions. It was the only thing he had to call his own. 

"Lucious! I saw it. Snakes everywhere, you know how I hate snakes!" she sat in bed her pale figure even paler against the black sheets. Usually she had such a firm grasp on her nerves but snakes, snakes were one thing she could not handle.

"Narcissa, there are no snakes in my house." Lucious sighed, he wasn't used to her like this. She was normally ruthless and she had never portrayed these qualities before.

"Where's Draco?" Narcissa said clawing at the sheets. Lucious turned towards the door and motioned to one of the servants. She actually wanted Draco, that was a first. Well might as well keep her happy.

"Get the boy." The servant rushed out.

"Where's Draco!" Narcissa said leaping for the door. Lucious held her back.

"He's coming. Calm yourself woman." Draco appeared at the door. He noted his mother's change of personality and handled it smoothly.

"You summoned me." He said slouched in the hallway right outside his mother's room.

"DRACO?" Narcissa screamed. Lucious strained to hold her down. He noticed that she seemed upset almost by her son's presence. He shook his head sadly. She would be more or less back to her normal self by sundown.

"Yes mother. It is I, your son." He bowed mockingly. She didn't notice or didn't seem to care, but continued talking about the snakes.

"Draco… have you seen any snakes?" Narcissa said shrilly. Her eyes drained of color they were blank she waited impatiently for his answer hoping he told her what she wanted to hear.

"No, mother, I haven't seen any reptilian creatures lurking about." He said eyeing her suspiciously as if she were senile. The color of her eyes returned but she still looked fearful. She lay back in the bed energy drained. "Well I must be going have to pack for Hogwarts." An owl flew through the open window and straight for Draco's head.

"Would you like any more bacon Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked while piling ridiculous amounts of eggs on Hermoine's plate. Mrs. Weasley had always been to kind.

"Uh, no thanks Mrs. Weasley." He said trying to be polite. He didn't want to offend her, she was the closest thing he had to a mother. Although he wouldn't be caught dead calling her that.

"Well then you can have some sausage." She dumped about 10 sausages onto his plate. He stared at all that food and drew back warily. He hoped he wasn't expected to eat it all. 

"Yes, Harry, have some sausage." Hermione said evilly. She had received even more food than him. Harry had a notion that Mrs. Weasley thought Hermoine was to skinny. Harry thought she looked fine.

"Gee thanks Hermione." He said returning the sarcasm. He wasn't about to tell her he thought she looked pretty. 

"Well if you two are done flirting, I'll take some of that bacon mother." Fred said smiling as Harry and Hermione blushed in unison. _Is it that obvious?_ Harry asked himself.

"Why of course dear!" Mrs. Weasley said happily, answering Harry's question without knowing it. 

"Evelyn, Evelyn where are you?" Voldemort called. He had searched the whole house for her. He even had the snakes look for her.

"Little birdie no find Evie here." Evelyn said loudly the sound came from her rooms.

"Evelyn do you want to buy your school things or not?" Voldemort said a tad bit put off. He didn't like hide and go seek as a child and his outlook on life now made him hate the game.

"Yes Daddy! School things, school things!" Evelyn danced around him in circles.

"Evelyn, I'm not your father." Voldemort turned around and around following the girl with his eyes. He sorely disliked being called a father.

"No not father. Daddy!" She said this statement as if it were obvious. Evelyn stomped her foot angrily. "When is daddy taking Evie to get things?" 

"Uh, I'm not taking you to get things… Draco is." Voldemort walked towards his office. He didn't trust the boy but he couldn't go into Diagon Alley himself. That would be too dangerous. "I'll send that owl now."

"Dracky?" Evelyn followed him into his office. "Funny Dracky!"

"Yes, funny," he said. He sat at his desk and started writing.

"What's this?" Lucious grabbed the owl by its leg diverting its path towards Draco's head. He almost strangled the owl trying to get the letter off it's foot.

"Maybe it's, oh I dunno, could it be a letter? Possibly, maybe just maybe…" Draco said sarcastically. Lucious shot him a warning glance. "Yes father, stopping now." Draco was more scared of Narcissa then anything but it wasn't smart to disobey Lucious.

"Well," Lucious said scanning the contents of the letter, "well, well, well."

"What?" Draco said staring at the letter. He was just a tiny bit curious and the tone that his father used meant it was bound to be an interesting read. "What does it say?" Lucious threw him the letter.

"Read for yourself." He said as Draco caught the letter. Draco unfolded it and read quickly.

Dear Malfoy's,

It would please me greatly, if your son Draco would accompany my Evelyn to Diagon Alley. She will be attending Hogwarts this year and needs some school things. Sadly I cannot join her, because of some misunderstandings with the Ministry. 

~The Dark Lord

P.S- I wouldn't advise refusal.

"No." Draco said firmly crumpling up the letter. "I will not go with that crazy girl!" he threw the letter in his father's face contemptuously. 

"Tell his Dark Lord that." Lucious said calmly folding the letter back up. Draco stared back at him. Lucious sat at Narcissa's desk and pulled out some parchment. 

"Fine." Draco said as he walked out. "She had better be ready when I get there." Lucious tied an acceptance letter to the owl's foot. 

"Good boy." Lucious said to Draco even though the boy had already left.

"When is Dracky gonna be here?" Evelyn said sitting on the floor playing with her snake. The snake hissed and crawled up to her neck refusing to move. "Evie is bored." She said after the snake started to sleep. "Evie wants Dracky. Evie wants Dracky now." Evelyn looked up at Voldemort. "Daddy go get Dracky now." She commanded. 

"I think that's him." He said as the doorbell rang. He smiled finally the girl would be out of his hair. "Run along Evelyn and don't cause any trouble." Evelyn ran out the door and down the steps. She saw Draco and raced down them.

"Evelyn?" Draco said at the foot of the stairs. "Are you ready?" Evelyn ran down the stairs and threw her arms around Draco's neck.

"Evie missed Dracky." She pulled him out the front door and shut it behind him. "Evie missed little birdie."

"Alright well sit here on the broom." Draco said and placed her on the broom with care. "Hold on tight." He climbed on behind her and put his hands around her waist. 

"Fun broom, fun ride." Evelyn said happily as the wind whipped through her hair impairing Draco's vision.

"Alright Ginny, we're leaving now." Mrs. Weasley yelled for the fifth time, the girl had no sense of time, none whatsoever.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." She ran down the stairs. "Let's go." They all piled into the Ministry cars and headed for Diagon Alley.

"Harry, have you heard from Snuffles?" Ron whispered. Harry looked up. He had been thinking about other things. Ron had interrupted him.

"Yea, he's fine. Staying with Remus." Harry said avoiding the subject. He really didn't want to talk about it. He wanted Sirius name cleared so Harry could go live with him.

"We're there." Mrs. Weasley announced 15 minutes later. They all headed for the Leaky Cauldron. "Here Ron, Harry take this." She handed them each a money pouch. Seeing Harry's look she explained. "Oh you left that here last year dear. Save you the trouble of going to Gringotts." She looked at the twins. "Got your lists dears." They nodded and ran off disappearing around the corner. "Those two…" she shook her head. "Well I'll be off with Ginny and Hermione." She started walking towards Madame Malkin's "You two behave your selves. 

"Let's go." Harry went off towards Flourish and Blotts. Ron nodded following him into the shop.

"Evelyn you can't get that book." Draco said standing with a little girl. She stamped her foot angrily.

"Evie wants big book and Dracky no stop her." The girl reached for the book but spotted Harry. Her eyes lingered on his scar. She walked over and stood on her tiptoes in front of him. She pressed her finger into his forehead and said, "Daddy make pretty mark." Harry stumbled backwards his scar hurt when the girl touched it. He could almost feel it glowing.

"Daddy?" Ron said perplexed as he steadied Harry. "What's this about Malfoy?" he asked angrily pointing at Evie.

"Evelyn get away from them." Draco ordered and pulled on the girls hand trying to drag her back.

"Scar." She pressed her finger into Harry's forehead again using the other hand. "Evie no like scar head Draco." She walked over to Draco and pointed to his wand. "Use stick, kill scar boy." 

"As much as I'd like to do that Evelyn," Draco said frowning at the girl, "I don't think that's such a good idea." Draco led her towards the door. 

"Not so quick Malfoy. Explain her." Harry said standing in his way. His green eyes matched Evie's except his shown with love, not emptiness.

"Well Potter it's like this," Draco said trying to explain, "Evelyn here was raised by You-Know-Who himself after someone killed her parents leaving the poor girl mad." He said this bit sadly and held Evie's hand tighter. "She thinks You-Know-Who is her 'daddy' and I'm not about to stop her. Her 'daddy' would be very mad indeed if you hurt his little Evie." Draco pushed him aside. "Stay out of my way Potter, for little Evie's going to Hogwarts, and if you're not careful a little birdie might die."

"Die scar birdie." Evelyn reached for Draco's wand. "Kill him Dracky!" Draco led her from the shop.

          "Let's go get your robes okay Evelyn?" Draco led her to Madame Malkin's and saw Ginny there. He smiled in spite of everything. Maybe he could get her alone. She saw him and he motioned to her behind one of the racks of clothing.    

          "Draco what are you doing here?" Ginny asked when she joined him behind the robes. He smiled and kissed her before explaining.

          "Voldemort sent me to keep an eye on his 'daughter' and to shop for her school things." He said between kisses. _The smell of her hair,_ he thought_, it drives me wild._

          "He trusted you with his daughter?" Ginny asked running her hands through his hair. She kissed him on his forehead.

          "Well she's not really his daughter." Draco said explaining how Voldemort got stuck with Evie.

          "I missed you so much Draco." Ginny kissed him deeply her tongue exploring his mouth. She was lost in his arms as he showered her with kisses.

          "I missed you to love." Draco said as her left her behind the rack of clothes. Evie had picked out her robes and was calling for him frantically.


	3. Dracky in Love

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 3 | Dracky in love

"Pretty hat." Evelyn said tugging on Professor McGonagle's sleeve and pointing at the Sorting Hat. The professor pushed the girls' hand away and unrolled the list of first years.

"Abbot, Claire." McGonagle said. A tiny girl walked towards the hat. Evie glared at her.

"No! Evie first." Evie stood in front of the girl and looked at McGonagle harshly. "Evie first Gonaglie! Evie first." She looked at Dumbledore pleadingly.

"Minerva let the child go first." Dumbledore said frowning at Evelyn.

"Nice Dumblie, good birdie." She put the hat on her head. At once, living up to its reputation, it started talking to Evie. "It talks to Evie!"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. Evie took it off and handed it to Abbot, Claire… wishing her good luck.

"No need to yell birdie." She reprimanded the hat and ran over and sat next to Draco. "Good Dracky. Evie like pretty hat." 

"Yes Evelyn." He sighed and stared at the tiny girl. "Why must you be so cute, yet so ridiculously insane?" 

"Dracky call Evie, Evie. No Evelyn." Evie slammed her tiny fist on the table.

"Looks like someone has made a pet out of Draco." Pansy Parkinson said bitterly sitting across from Evelyn. Evie ignored her and chattered to Draco.

"Shut up Parkinson." Draco said angrily, "I'm not in the mood today." He gave her a cold stare, but she took no notice and continued talking.

"Is little Dracky upset?" Pansy said. Evelyn stared at her eyes angry finally taking notice of the girl.

"No!" Evie yelled at her. "Ugly birdie no call Dracky, Dracky!" Pansy looked shocked.

"How dare you insult me!" Pansy yelled.

Evie glared at her. She raised her head slightly and continued. "Dracky is Evie's not splotchy birdies!" Evie said commenting on Pansy's acne, she pulled on Draco's hands. "No touch ugly birdie no touch." 

"I wouldn't want to touch him," Pansy yelled trying to defend herself. Evie pulled Draco from his seat. 

"Evie sit down." Draco said harshly. The whole hall turned their way. Draco felt embarrassed, an emotion foreign to the Malfoy line.

"Dracky no like Evie?" Evie pretended to cry. She was an expert at getting her way.

"I like Evie a lot. I like Evie more if Evie sit." He glared at Goyle. The blundering fool moved quavering under Draco's piercing stare. "Here Evie sit." She shook her head. He looked at her helplessly and said with as much patience as he could muster a simple, "Please?"

After seconds of thought she said, "Evie sit on Dracky's lap." Draco sighed thankfully and sat in the chair. Evelyn climbed up and placed herself carefully in his lap. She arranged her robes and said, "Good seat." She stuck her tongue out at Pansy wiggling it around a bit. Draco resisted the urge to laugh. Pansy looked away.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said standing. (Tall Birdie! Evie said laughing and clapping her hands.) Dumbledore smiled at her, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." His eyes shone as he looked at all the students and he continued talking.

"Does that girl seem strange to you?" Hermione said leaning over and whispering to Harry. He breathed in the scent of her deeply before responding.

"She's mad." Harry said remembering what Draco had told him. He looked across the hall at the girl. She seemed perfectly harmless yet something about her bothered him.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked curious. She stared at the girl carefully noting that Draco seemed to be almost… happy around her. "She seems a tad bit disturbed." Hermoine felt a kind of serene quality around her though and felt she didn't really belong in Slytherin, nor any other of the houses.

"Draco told us." Ron said staring at the table he was famished. It seemed to be an unwritten law that Ron Weasley must be famished before the feast.

"Ron, maybe if you stare at the table a little harder food will appear." Harry said sarcastically he wished his friend would take this more seriously. 

"That was my theory." Ron replied setting his chin down on the table and staring harder. "It's not working." Plates of food appeared on the table almost appearing on top of Ron's head. "It worked!" Ron moved his head and the plates settled down a little huffed that they had to wait for him. "Dinner!" he said excitedly and started eating.

"Look Dracky food!" Evie said pointing at the golden plates. Draco tried to eat around her but it wasn't working.  

"Evie do you think you could move to this chair?" Draco pushed a Slytherin first year out of it, "So I can eat?"

"Evie doesn't know Dracky… Evie like Evie's chair." She stared at the chair. "Alright." She said warily. She slid off his lap and into the chair. "I like Dracky's lap better." She crossed her arms and pouted. Draco started to eat and didn't notice that Evelyn wasn't touching her food. 

"Draco you're neglecting the poor child!" Draco turned. Weasley. His lip curled in a fake snarl, he couldn't let the whole hall know that he loved the girl.

"Mind your own business wench." He said with some regret. Ginny knew he didn't mean it, but he had to keep up the pretense that Malfoys hate Weasleys. He piled some food on Evie's plate. "Eat." 

"Bad Dracky. You be mean to pretty lady." She pushed the plate away. "No eat."

"Evie…" Draco looked at Ginny helplessly.

"Come eat with me Evelyn." She commanded nicely. Evie ran to the girl. "How about you come sit with me? I'll get you good food. Food fit for a birdie." She smiled and pushed the Evelyn's curls out of her face. "How does that sound?"

"Evie has to watch Dracky. Dracky get in trouble when Evie not there." She seemed to think that she was watching Draco although it was the other way around. Evie looked back at Draco smiling, "Dracky is a silly birdie." 

Ginny pointed across the Great Hall trying not to laugh at Draco. "We'll be right there. You can keep watch him there and eat good food." Evie looked at Draco then to Ginny.

"No," Evie said firmly stamping her foot, "pretty lady stays here with Evie. Sit next to Dracky. Get Evie good food here." She looked at Draco pleased with herself for thinking up such a good idea. "Evie can't leave Dracky." Evelyn, strong for her size, pulled Ginny over to Draco. Draco glared at her daring to sit, although he really wanted her near him, and most of the students had turned their way. Ginny shrugged and sat. Evie pulled a chair in between them and sat in it. "Evie a happy birdie."

"Yes Evie." Ginny grabbed a plate and put little pieces of meat on it. 

"Cookie." Evie said staring at the meat angrily. "You said yummy food." She accused.

"Evie, if you eat meat you can have cookie." Evie looked at her scrutinizing.

"Pretty lady a smart lady." She said finally and speared a piece of meat. Ron stared from across the hall; he stood anger seething and stormed across the hall towards his sister. 

"What are you doing?" he said standing behind her chair.

          "Go away Ron." Ginny said coldly filling a goblet with pumpkin juice for Ginny. Ron stared horrified and left a bit put out. Snape was staring at the girl murderously but didn't say anything and Dumbledore just smiled. He seemed oblivious to the fact that a Gryffindor just sat at the Slytherin table. 

          "Draco she can't sit here." Pansy started to say but Evie glared at her. Pansy looked at the other Slytherins but they made no move to disagree. Not one Slytherin was rash enough to defy Draco Malfoy, let Pansy try, but they were concerned with their health and liked keeping their heads in tact.

"Ginny you can't just walk over to the Slytherin table sit down and feed some crazy girl!" Ginny was standing in front of the bathroom mirror humming. She stopped brushing her hair and turned to face the girl. She didn't like interruptions whilst she was combing her hair.

"Why not?" she asked coolly. She resumed the brushing of her hair still facing the girl. "Give me a good reason." 

"It's- it's just not done." The girl protested. Ginny couldn't scare her.

"Well it is now." Ginny turned back to the mirror, singing, ignoring the other girls.

"Forget her Lila, she's in love." Ginny turned holding the brush like a knife. She was taking this a bit irrationally. For all she knew they were talking about Neville not Draco.

"What did you say?" she asked the fourth year hand trembling.

"Nothing Ginny. Calm down." The other girls fled from the bathroom scared by her outburst. Ginny looked in the mirror staring at herself trying to calm down.

"Weasleys do not love Malfoys Ginny," she told her self calmly, convincingly. "it's just not done." She added sarcastically. "Well I'm sick of doing what they want." She said defiantly. "I'm going to do what I want, and I want Draco so that's what I'll do." Then she blushed. "At least not yet anyway."

"Evie no want sleep alone. Evie sleep with Dracky." Evie sat in the common room holding Draco's hand, she refused to let go.

"Evie you can't do that." Draco said. He looked at the Slytherin girls but none of them moved to help him. _If only that Ginny were a Slytherin, _he thought about the way her blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Evie want Dracky or Ginny. No them." She pointed to the first year girls who had come down to watch him argue with her. He couldn't blame her. They were hideous. _Why couldn't she be a Slytherin? _He tried not to fall in love, but the way she moved, the way she talked. He couldn't resist her.

"Please Evie." Draco said trying not to yell.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Snape said coming down the stairs. His hair was as greasy as ever. "Students should have been in bed ages ago." He snapped, his eyes flicked around the room and landed on Evie who had been tugging on his robes.

"Evie want sleep with Dracky." Evie said trying to sound sweet.

"You can't do that." He said coldly. 

"Evie do what Evie want do." Evie said getting mad, "Greasy birdie no stop Evie." She insulted the Professor. Snape looked at the girl horrified. He glared at Malfoy.

"Sleep in the common room." He said shortly and left. The students started filling out, yawning. 

"Silly Evie." Draco said ruffling her hair. He ran to get some pillows and things. "Silly birdie." He sighed. 


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie 

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 4 | Surprise, Surprise

          Draco woke up and noticed that Evelyn was missing. He jumped out of bed, pillows flying everywhere, and picked a first year by the scruff of his neck. Face inches away from the tiny boy, he said in a harsh whisper, "Where's my Evie?" The boy stared back at the furious Slytherin, trembling visibly. Draco tightened his grip on the boy's slender neck. His eyes darted around madly, "Answer me!" The boys eyes rolled upward into his skull, showing the white of his eyes. He slumped in Draco's grip. Draco extended his arm and letting go as the boy flew across the room and hit the wall with an earsplitting crack of bones. "Worthless," he muttered. The first years scurried out of his way like frightened little squirrels as he made his way across the common room and towards The Great Hall.  

"Look owlies!" Evelyn said grabbing Ginny's arm and pointing as the owl's swooped down into the Great Hall.

"Yes Evie, owlies. Now eat your toast." Ginny handed the girl a piece of bacon.

"Pretty lady no fun in the morning." Evie grabbed the bacon and the toast on her plate and munched away happily. 

"Evelyn!" someone rushed by Ginny throwing Ron to the floor. "Don't you ever do that again!" he pulled the little girl out of her chair. "And you?" he said turning to Ginny almost kicking Ron. "Stealing her away in the middle of the night I suppose! Sneaking into our common room." Ginny stood facing him. She pulled Evie from his arms and set her back in the chair.

"We'll talk outside Malfoy." She said with finality. She pushed her brother away and Draco followed her angrily.

"Ginny? What was that? I didn't tell you about Evie to have you stealing her away!" Draco said pulling the girl into a corner when they were safely away from the Great Hall.

"Silly Dracky, you know I didn't steal her." she put her arms around his neck coyly. "And if I had I would have been far away from Hogwarts." She kissed him softly on the lips. "I tremble at the feet of the almighty Draco." She mocked.

"What am I going to do?" he slid his hands through her hair. "I'm surrounded by madwomen." She laughed and kissed him again. 

"Little birdies in love!" Evelyn exclaimed. She wriggled her way in between Draco and Ginny. "Little birdies make other little birdies."

"I'm afraid it doesn't quite work that way Evie." Draco said through clenched teeth. "Now run along and play."

"No Dracky. Evie no go until Evie gets kissy to!" Draco sighed and kissed her lightly on her cheek. "Dracky love Ginny!" Evie said running off. "Evie get kissy." 

"Now where were we?" Draco said pulling Ginny's arms back around his neck.

"About to get your skull bashed in." 

"Potter." Draco sneered pulling away from Ginny. "What did you see?"

"Enough," he glared at Ginny, "wait until Ron hears." He turned to Draco. "He's not going to be happy."

"Ron won't hear about it Harry." Ginny said taking Draco's hand. "At least not from you." 

"Ginny no. We can't." Draco pulled his hand away. "It could mean death."

"If you love me Draco…" she let the words hang there. Harry stood silently waiting. Draco grabbed her hand.

"Ready then darling?" Draco said sarcastically. Harry groaned. 

"This should be interesting." Ginny led the way. "Move Potter." Harry moved smiling. Ginny pushed through the doors of the Great Hall and walked defiantly over to Ron still holding Draco's hand. 

"Oh  no you don't little sister." Fred said holding her back. George stopped Harry.

"Fred, stay out of this." Ginny protested. 

"No we love you to much to let Ron rip you to shreds. We'll tell him, you can wait safely outside." George walked over to Ron. Ginny stared after them angry. She stormed out. Draco followed her.

"Hey wait." He said pulling on her arm.

"I hate them." She said through tears. "I hate it! All this secrecy." She buried her head in his arms.

"That's it Malfoy. That's far enough." Ron came storming down the hall. He shook off Fred and George easily. "You let go of her and fight me like a man." He stopped a few feet from Malfoy breathing heavily. He turned to Ginny. "Must be a curse." He muttered.

"No dear brother it's not a curse. Face it I love a Malfoy." She turned Malfoy and kissed him, ran her hands through his hair, and he pulled her close. 

"Damn you Malfoy!" Ron leapt at him. Tearing him away from Ginny with the intention to beat him senselessly. Ginny screamed and the twins rushed forward to stop him. Draco sensing the danger punched Ron in the stomach. Ron bent over gasping for breath. He realized that although Malfoy looked like a weakling he could fight. They circled each other warily. Draco rushed him and held him in a headlock.

"Now you're going to listen to me." Draco whispered in his ear. "I don't want this. We can be friends Weasley." Ron shuddered violently and thrashed about. "No, Weasley I'm not offering you the friendship of the Dark Lord, I can't offer you that." 

"To hell Malfoy." Ron spat.

"That's about all I've got going for me." Draco agreed. "Listen after word gets out that Draco Malfoy, son of the greatest Death Eater, loves Ginny Weasley a muggle lover's daughter. I'm ruined." He sighed and looked a Ginny fondly. "Well I love Ginny and I'm willing to sacrifice my whole world, and my life, to keep her. We're on the same side Weasel, even though we're fighting for different reasons." He let go of the boy. "You want to save and I want to kill." Draco smiled. "Look at her Ron, wouldn't I be mad not to love her?" He walked down the hallway and didn't look back. 

"I hate you." Ginny screamed at him and ran after Draco. 

"Good job little brother." 

"We taught you well."

"Shut up." Ron left in the opposite direction. "Just shut up."


	5. Fiery Tempers

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 5 | Fiery Tempers

          Harry walked into the library trying to escape Ron. All his best friend seemed to do these past few weeks was complain. If only he didn't complain about Ginny so much. Harry sighed. Then he spotted Evie… without Draco. She sat at a table her legs swinging back and forth. A Slytherin first year sat with her. Harry slid behind a bookshelf so he could 'eavesdrop.'

          "What's little birdie's name?" Harry heard Evie say.

          "Na'Drek. Na'Drek Flint." He opened a book to. He pretended to read the book but he stared at Evie. Even Harry, horrible at reading emotions in people, knew this boy loved Evie.

          "Little birdie hurt?" Evie pointed at the boys cast. Harry hadn't noticed it before.

          "Oh it's nothing." The boy glanced around. 

          "Who hurt little birdie?" Evie placed her elbows on the table and set her chin in her hands staring at the boy with her black eyes.

          "Draco Malfoy." The boy whispered. Evie gasped.

          "Not true!" Evie glared at the boy. "Why Dracky hurt Drekie?"

          "He couldn't find you. It really was my fault." He smiled at her. "You don't stand near mad Malfoys." Evie laughed at this. Then stopped suddenly. She turned towards Harry. 

          "Evie no like spies Scar head." She turned back to the boy. "Evie no like spies." The boy nodded enthralled by Evie's madness, not scared. Harry stepped out from the bookcase. 

          "You've caught me Evie." Harry said. He sat at the table. "What are you two up to?" 

          "I can't allow you to talk to him Evie." The boy stood. "Wouldn't want to get my other arm broken!" 

          "Sit birdie. Evie won't let Dracky hurt you!" she turned to Harry. "So Harry, what brings you to my table?" she asked dropping the third person. Harry stared at her. She seemed almost… sane. "You think Evie stupid. Guess again Potter! Evie is your most dangerous enemy." She stood. "Come Drekie. Birdies must fly." The boy followed her but first sent a warning glare to Potter.

          Ginny lay on her four poster bed thinking of Draco. She drew a picture of him in her mind. The way his silver hair hung in his face. The way he brushed it out of his eyes. The way it fell back in the same place. She smiled and turned on her stomach.

          "Who is it?" Lila the annoying fourth year asked sitting on Ginny's bed.

          "What?" Ginny sat up drawing her knees up to her chest. 

          "Who do you love?" Lila asked. Almost as if the word had summoning powers the other fourth year girls crowded around Ginny. 

          "Why would I tell you?" Ginny said angrily, still mad at Ron. 

          "That's not fair." Lila protested. 

          "Tough."

          "Ginny, you're denying me of all my fun!" Lila wailed.

          "What are you babbling about?"

          "Well I pretend to be your bestest best friend and you tell me all your nastiest secrets and then I turn and stab you in the back by telling everyone!" She fixed Ginny with and intent stare. "At least tell me his initials, that way I can guess." 

          "Oh Lila. You're hysterical." Ginny said laughing. She stood up, girls moved out of her way. "As much as I'd like to tell you… I cannot." She looked upwards thinking. "But I can tell you something." She said turning happily. 

          "What?" Lila said. This was going better than she had predicted. 

          "Well just to keep with customs." She looked at Lila deviously. "Promise not to tell?" Lila nodded vigorously. "My brother, Ron, big strong tough Ron…" the girls all nodded. Ginny smiled inwardly. "is afraid of spiders." The girls exchanged looks and collapsed in a heap of laughter. Lila had been tricked. Lila who had tricked two of the most revered gossipers in Hogwarts, Lavender and Parvati, had been tricked. 

          "Ginny!" Lila protested. "I already knew that… I found that out months ago." 

          "Sorry Lila that's all I can manage now." Ginny pulled off her robes and hopped into her pajamas. "Now if you'll excuse me ladies I need my rest." The girls cleared off her bed still giggling and followed her example. Soon the fourth year girls dorm was full of snoring ladies. Ginny smiled and sat up quietly. She pulled on her cloak and grabbed her wand. Antechamber – Great Hall – Midnight – Love, Draco. She read from the crumpled parchment in her cloak. It had arrived during breakfast. Ginny closed the door silently and headed down the stairs. She listened at the door leading into the common rooms. Nothing. She pushed the door open and stole away quietly.

          "Where is she going?" Hermione thought to herself. She followed Ginny down the stairs and out of the common room. "Might as well find out." She followed in the shadows trying to be as quiet as possible. Ginny led her through the Great Hall and into the Antechamber where the first years waited to every September first. Hermione slipped in as the door closed and found a nice shadow behind a pillar to hide in. 

          Draco walked quickly across the Great Hall a few minutes late. Evie had tricked Crabbe into thinking he was on fire and Draco had a hell of a time convincing him otherwise. He opened the door to the Antechamber and spotted Ginny. He smiled and walked quietly across the room. He put his hands over her eyes and whispered "Guess who?" into her ear.

          "Draco!" Ginny whirled around into his arms. He pulled her tightly against her chest. He felt her shaking and lifted her chin tears streamed down her face.

          "Ginny! What's wrong?" he pushed her hair away from her face.

          "Oh Draco!" she buried her face into his chest inhaling deeply. Finally she looked up. "They'll kill you… when they find out… won't they kill you?" Draco looked down at her. Even crying she looked so pretty. So fragile.

          "No. I won't let them kill Me." he forced a week smile. "Not because I'm afraid of death but because I don't want anyone hurting you." He pulled her into his arms. "I hope I'm not wrong in thinking that if I died you'd be hurt." The girl laughed but sobbed harder. 

          "I love you Draco." She murmured into his robes. 

          "I love you Ginny." He replied breathing in the scent of her hair. _I don't deserve her. _"More than you can imagine." They stood there in each other's arms for hours. Finally Ginny pulled away.

          "I should get back. Lila wakes early." She left the room leaving Draco alone. 

          Hermione spotted her chance. If she talked to Draco now maybe she could talk some sense into him. She stood, "Malfoy." He turned towards her. His face showed no signs of surprise at her being there. 

          "Granger." He inclined his head. "What do you want?" 

          "I want- I think you should stop seeing Ginny." Hermione breathed in deeply. 

          "Sorry Granger," he looked up at the ceiling. "Haven't you ever fallen in love Granger?" she looked away staring into the wall. He looked down at her. "Then you know what I feel like. Asking me to leave Ginny is like asking me to chop off my head. I need both but I love Ginny. I can't do it Granger. I can't." 

          "Hermione."

          "What?" 

          "Call me Hermione." She looked away from the wall and stared at her feet. 

          "Maybe if you told him…" Draco said quietly.

          "Told who?"

          "Ron."

          "Tell him what?" 

          "Don't be stupid Granger – Hermione. Everyone can tell you love him." he brushed his hair away from his face. "Everyone can tell he loves you to."

          "What?" Hermione said sharply looking up at him. "If you're lying to me Malfoy…"

          "I'm not." He stared back at her. "I have to go."

          "Does this make us friends?" she called as he reached the door. He turned smiled and winked. Then opened the door and closed it softly behind him.

          "Malfoy." Ron said standing behind Draco's chair. Ginny groaned and buried her head in her hands. Draco, who had been coercing Evie to eat, turned slowly in his chair. 

          "Weasley." Draco stood. Ron walked out of the Great Hall. Draco followed at a slightly slower pace. Evie tried to follow but Ginny stopped her. 

          "I think they need to be alone Evie." Ginny said handing the girl a cookie.

          "Cookie!" 

          "Going to hit me again Weasley… or try to hit me?" Draco said when they reached the hallway.

          "No I thought we'd talk about it rationally. Man to… Death Eater." Ron said.       

          "Interesting." Draco took a step towards him. "I'm not going to break up with your sister. We're way beyond the girlfriend boyfriend stage." He said bluntly. Then seeing the look on Ron's face, "No, not that stage." He smiled. "Not yet anyways." 

          "Malfoy." 

          "Yes Weasley that is my name." Draco walked around him. "Get to the point."

          "I'm willing to accept this Ginny Draco thing." Ron said following Draco as he walked around him. "But if you hurt her…"

          "I'm not going to hurt her Weasley." Ron pushed him against the wall.

          "If you do I'll kill you." Draco smiled and nodded. Ron backed away. Draco kicked his feet out from under him. 

          "Never touch me Weasley." He walked away leaving the boy lying there. Then he felt someone slam into his back. He hit the floor rolling. He stood up a few feet away from Ron who glared at him. "That was stupid Weasley." He brushed his cloak off and picked up his wand. "And cowardly." 

          "What?" Ron said quietly.

          "Coward." Draco swished his wand around. 

          "Stop!" Ginny rushed between them, "You're acting silly."

          "Stay out of it Ginny." Ron said.

          "NO! I will not stay out of it. You two are acting like children." She walked over to Draco. "Let's go." 

          "Ginny, let me fight him." Draco said holding on to her shoulders.

          "No. I'm not going to let you kill my brother." Ginny led him away from the angry redhead.

          "I'll get you for this Malfoy." Ron called after them.


	6. The Plot Unfolds

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 6 | The Plot Unfolds

          "Ron." Hermione said softly. She had watched the whole thing. She knew how much Ron hated Malfoy, she also knew that they both loved Ginny… in different ways. "Are you okay?" Ron turned still angry.      

          "Yes Hermione I'm okay." He said sarcastically. "I'm perfectly fine with the fact that my little sister is dating my worst enemy. That strikes me as okay! Does it seem okay to you?" Hermione reached forward and touched his arm gently. He pulled away. "Bloody hell Hermione." He shouted. "Just go away!" 

          "Ron…" Hermione started to say but Ron cut her off.

          "Just go." He turned his back. Hermione but her lip and forced the sobs back, she ran off her shoes clicking on the floor.

          "Dumbledore, that child lives with Voldemort! How do you know she isn't sending him information about Potter or something?"

          "I didn't know you cared Servus." Dumbledore said, "Servus the child isn't sane. Anything she sent Voldemort wouldn't be reliable… he knows that." 

          "Albus!" McGonagle said shocked. "You can't be serious." A teachers meeting had been called to discuss certain students.      

          "I am serious." Dumbledore said firmly. "The girl stays until you have evidence of her communicating with Voldemort."

          Evelyn walked down the halls of Hogwarts. She looked at the pictures and stopped in front of the Slytherin common room. About to say the password something rustled behind her. She turned in surprise, no one was there. "Birdies shouldn't hide." Evie squinted in the darkness. She could see a faint form, and outline. "Ghost?" 

          "No I'm a cat." The ghost said sarcastically.

"Birdie shouldn't lie." Evie walked through the ghost. "Cold!" she said the password and walked down into the common room aware that the ghost followed her.

"Today we will be making an extremely hard potion, this potion will called Bloodlust will calm a vampire for days. It is used with extreme caution because if a human drinks it they will show vampire like qualities for days." Snape surveyed the room. "This potion cannot be completed in one day. You will work in partners. Pair up and get to work." Draco sighed. _Goyle or Crabbe? _

          "Will you be my partner?" Hermione said holding her cauldron and biting her lip. "Ron and Harry paired up before…"       

          "Sure." Draco said cutting her off. He pushed Crabbe and Goyle out of the way. "Let's get started." 

          "Miss Weasley, are you paying attention?" the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher was strict but her classes were fun.

          "Sorry Professor Birch." Ginny looked down at her notes and sighed.

          "As I was saying, necromancer's are very powerful and if you ever meet one I suggest you behave nicely." Ginny's raised her hand. "Yes Miss Weasley?"

          "What exactly is a necromancer? I mean I know they have something to do with the controlling and manipulating of ghosts, but what are they really." Ginny asked rather quickly.

          "Necromancer's are usually wizards and are very rarely witches. The last necromancer witch was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. A very mad descendant. Salazar Slytherin himself was a Necromancer. I don't think there has been a necromancer in about 100 years." Professor Birch scanned the room and continued. "A necromancer's powers deal mainly with ghosts, spirits, dementors, shades, wraiths, andapparitions." The bell rang and Ginny left throwing her notes in her bag.

          Hermoine sat in the library researching prophecies. She had a 10 inches of parchment done and the minimum was 12. She couldn't find anything.  

          "I see you're working hard Miss Granger." Professor Vector said. She had given Hermoine the assignment. "There's a book you should look at. It's in the Restricted Section." She handed Hermoine a note. "This should help you're project." 

          "Thanks," Hermoine said. The professor walked away nodding. She wandered over the to Madame Pince and the strict librarian retrieved the book for Hermione. Bringing it back over to her table Hermoine read the title 'Prophecies.' _Simple enough right?_ She opened the first page. 

Prophecies – by various prophets, diviners, and other people who tell the future

Prophecies, visions and dreams Is it what it seems? 

**Are you living your life?**

**Or are you following mine?**

**Fate, destiny**

**None of the above**

**Are you're visions prophetic?**

**Or are you suffering insanity?**

**Read on**

**But remember the warning**

**Prophecies aren't always what the seem**

**Sometimes a person's own intuition **

**Is better than a dream.**

Chapter 1 | Prophecies about the Dark Arts 

**            Merlin once said that out of all the prophecies the prophecies about the Dark Arts or Dark Wizards would most likely be the truest. No one likes to lie about Dark Wizards. Merlin during one of his only prophetic visions once said this:**

**_Three dark wizards in 2 centuries time._**

**_All descended from the same line_**

**_One created_**

**_The one who treated_**

**_All muggles like slime_**

**_First helped build school_**

**_Where his students grew_**

**_To know and understand _**

**_His hatred for half kind_**

**_Soon one came along,_**

**_Wishing to further that vision,_**

**_Now his body is rotting in an underground prison_**

**_The next one to come, sporting a muggle father_**

**_Hated muggles here and there _**

**_Killed and killed,_**

**_Hindered by an infant_**

**_Helped by a 'foe'_**

**_Can no one stop him?_**

**_Parselmouth, weasel, dragon, and dweller with ghosts_**

**_Can you save?_**

**_Or shall I write predict you're deaths to?_**

****

Hermione slammed the book shut. "Stopped by an infant, and helped by a 'foe'…" she murmured to herself. _Does that mean what I think it means? _

****


	7. Hogsmeade

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 7 | Hogsmeade

          "Evie want Hogsmeade to Dracky!" Evie pulled on Draco's robes. "Evie want Hogsmeade!"

          "Evie, only 3rd years and up can go to Hogsmeade." Draco said patiently. He pulled the girl off his robes. "Hermoine isn't going, she has work or something to do… why don't you go down to the library and study?" 

          "Mionie, well why didn't you say so Dracky!" Evie ran out of the Great Hall.

          "Finally." Draco said smiling as Evie ran off. "Now to find Ginny." 

          "Mionie, Mionie" Evie sang. "Mionie!" she pushed open the door to the Library. She spotted Hermoine and sat down across from her. "What's Mionie doing?"

          Hermoine looked up. "Oh hi Evie." She picked up her quill dipped it into the ink and started writing. "I'm researching prophecies."

          "But Mionie turned that in ages ago!" Evie protested. She picked up one of the books and skimmed through it. "Why is it all poemie Mionie?"

          "What? Oh, that's how they said it I guess." She returned to writing. "Don't you have any work to do?" Hermione said chewing and the end of the quill.

          "Yes! Evie have work… Evie like work!" Evie ran over to the shelves and read the titles of a few books then pulled some off the shelves and ran back over to Hermoine's table. "Mionie, can Evie borrow a feather thingy and some parchyment?" 

          "Yes." Hermione handed her an extra quill and some parchment. Evie grabbed the quickly and opened the first book. Soon the two were totally engrossed in what they were doing.

          "Harry I don't know if this is such a good idea." Ron said. Harry and Ron stood outside the Shrieking Shack underneath the invisibility cloak. 

          "Shh." Harry crept around the back. Ron followed quickly.

          "Harry, are you sure Sirius is there? What if Remus is a werewolf?" Ron asked trying to hide his fear.

          "Ron it's daylight, Sirius told me he would be here now SHUT UP." Harry said as quietly as he could. Harry counted the windows on the bottom floor and walked over to the second one over. He pushed the third board from the top and pulled on the second board that crossed the 5th dimension when Pluto was at its greatest height. Then he pulled at exactly 2:30 on Neptune and the window opened.

          "Confused … yes?" Ron said noting what Harry had done.

          "Come on." Harry said climbing through the window. Ron followed whispering about planets and the molecular configuration of wands.

          Draco stood outside The Three Broomsticks waiting for Ginny. _Ginny, where are you?_ He thought silently. Finally he spotted her walking with other fourth year Gryffindors. He walked over to her and ignored the giggles from the other girls. 

          "Hi." Ginny said shyly. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her into The Three Broomsticks.  They sat at a table in the corner, ordered Butterbear and sat with their heads close together talking. After they finished their Butterbears, and then some, they started walking around Hogsmeade, holding hands, smiling, and doing normal 'I'm in love with you,' related activities. Then with a little convincing on Draco's part he convinced Ginny to visit the Shrieking Shack.

          "I'm not as scared when I'm with you." Ginny said quietly.

          "It's not like it's actually haunted Ginny." Draco reassured her.

          "I know but, still." She twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. 

          "I won't let anything hurt you," he promised looking down at her fondly. She looked up and smiled. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her swiftly.

          "Bye Sirius, bye Remus." Harry and Ron called softly. They climbed out of the window and it closed behind them. They walked around to the front of the building and saw Draco and Ginny kissing. Harry thinking quickly grabbed Ron's robes.

          "Harry let go!" Ron said rather loudly. 

          "Ron no remember the invisibility cloak?" Harry pulled him down the street and into an alley and pulled off the invisibility cloak. Ron stormed off with Harry following him. 

          "MALFOY." Ron boomed. "I SAID I ACCEPTED THE FACT THAT YOU WERE DATING NOT SNOGGING IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!" Ginny and Draco kept kissing unaware of Ron's screams. Ron red in the face pulled Malfoy off Ginny.  

"What in the name of all that is sacred are you doing?" Draco asked his voice dangerously quiet. 

"FOR BLOODY HELL MALFOY!" Ron yelled.

"My name is Draco, Ron, and I don't advise yelling at me." Draco said his voice still quiet.

"I'll bloody yell at you all I bloody want!" Ron said a bit quieter.

"Let's go." Draco said to Ginny. She glared at her brother and Draco put his arm around her waist.

"I'm not done with you Malfoy!"

"Yes, but I'm done with you Weasley." Draco said over his shoulder. He kissed Ginny on the cheek much to Ron's disapproval and they disappeared into Zonko's.

"Well that was a tad bit stupid." Harry murmured.

"WHAT?" Ron said turning on him.

"Nothing, let's go."

"Hermoine, are you a necromancer?" Evie asked her.

"What? No of course not!" Hermoine said taking offense.

"Well I'm a necromancer." Evie stated.

"What?!" Hermoine said shrilly dropping her quill. "Are you serious?"

          "'Course Evie is serious." Evie said. She pulled out her wand. "Would you like to see ghosties?"

          "No Evie." Hermoine said firmly. "Does Draco know about this?" she asked carefully. 

          "Maybe." She said and put her wand away.

          "Have you… have you told your daddy?" Hermione asked carefully.

          "Daddy… daddy?" Evie looked at Hermoine blankly. "Daddy…" Evie started to cry, "DADDY!" she screamed and stood on her chair. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy." 

          "Evie? Evie what's wrong?" Hermoine stood up and rushed around the table. She reached for Evie's hand.

          "Back!" Evie shouted and pointed her wand at Hermoine. "Peragito recessus," a flash of light threw Hermione into a wall. "I want my Daddy!" Evie shouted. She jumped off the stool and advanced on a sixth year Hufflepuff. "I… want… my… daddy." She pointed her wand at him and said, "Peragito consurgo," the boy smashed into the ceiling. "Lemures," she shouted and the Bloody Baron along with Peeves and Nearly Headless Nick came floating through the walls. 

          "You called?" the Baron said demurely. Evie nodded.

          "Have you seen my daddy?" she asked quietly. The Baron shook his head sadly. 

          "Evie what… what happened?" Draco said standing in the doorway of the library. Hermoine stood behind him clutching her arm.

          "Dracky I want my daddy!" she ran over to him and he pulled her into a hug. 

          "Shush Evie, it's okay, it'll all be okay." Draco patted her on the head reassuringly.

          "I want my daddy." Evie sobbed.

          "I think she wants her dad Malfoy." Harry said sarcastically from behind them.

          "Shut up Harry." Hermoine yelled at him.

          "Why do you care so much Hermoine?" Harry asked surprised by her outburst.

          "Why not!? Just because you and Draco are enemies doesn't mean you have to be mean to Evie! She's never done anything to you! You're horrid Harry!! Bloody Evil!" Hermoine shouted. Harry just stared and after a moment he said:   

          "Uh,  Hermoine love, she was- she was brought up by Voldemort." He said in the sweetest voice he could manage. "Doesn't that bother you?" 

          "HARRY SHE'S MAD??? HOW CAN A CRAZY  PERSON BE EVIL?" 

          "Voldemort is mad though!!" Harry said calmly. Clearly Hermoine was suffering from some ailment.

          "But, but he was always evil!! Harry she's – she's only a little girl! She doesn't even know the difference between evil and good!"

          "When you were 11 Hermoine did you know the difference between a poisonous snake and a little kitten?" Draco asked mockingly. "Evie may be crazy and she may be 11 but she's not stupid." She looked at Hermoine coldly. "When you grow up around Voldemort you have no choice but to be evil… if Evie was anything but evil she'd be dead." He walked towards the door. "I think I'll take Evie back to the common room now." He said more to himself than anything.

          "Hermoine." Harry said quietly. "I still think she's evil."

          "Harry…" Hermoine said quieter. "You're an idiot." Hermoine left him.

          "But- but- but it doesn't- it – ARGH!" he stormed out after them.

          "Ron have you seen Draco? He left suddenly talking about - "

          "No I don't keep track of your bloody boyfriend Ginny. That's your job." Ron pushed through the crowds and Ginny ran after him.

          "Wait Ron are you sure?" Ginny said in a worried voice.

          "Even if I did see him why would I tell you? So you can go snog in broad daylight!" his face was turning bright red.

          "Well at least I have someone to snog with." Ginny said defensively.

          "What's that supposed to mean?" he sounded hurt.

          "Elementary my dear Watson."

          "Ginny sometimes… sometimes you're so childish." 

          "You shouldn't talk Ron! You don't even have the courage to ask Hermoine out!" Ginny screamed.

          "YOU'RE IN MALFOY'S BLOODY PANTS!" Ron screamed back.

          "I AM NOT!" 

          "Well you would have if I hadn't shown up!" Ron said calming down a little. 

          "Ron you're so mean!! I hate you!! Liar!!" she ran off pushing through the crowds heading for the school.

          "Nice one little brother." Fred said sardonically.

          "You can't say you accept that she's- she's – dating that filth!" Ron protested.

          "No we don't… but at least we're not idiots about it." George patted his brother on the back. "Well, we'll be leaving now." They left Ron standing there feeling like the idiot he was.


	8. Draco and Dragons

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 8 | Draco and Dragons

          "Lucious I need to talk to you." Narcissa sat in her bed, eating soup slowly.

          "Yes Narcissa." Her husband stood in the doorway. He sounded weak, submissive even.

          "It's the boy's 16th birthday this December am I correct?" she carefully spooned up some soup.

          "Yes Narcissa, that it is." Lucious hung his head. "I thought we agreed…"

          "I changed my mind." She said eating a cracker daintily.

          "Of course my dear."

          "He'll be coming home for Christmas." The statement was a carefully veiled order.   

          "I'll see what I can do." Lucious gave in, it was no use defying Narcissa these days.

          "Good." She waved her hand as if to dismiss him and then stopped. "Lucious, you took care of that intruder didn't you."

          "We haven't found him yet." 

          "Well when we give our son his present I want no interruptions, is that understood?" Narcissa waved him away.

          "Slytherin vs. Gryffindor." Draco said sullenly. "Perfect Potter and his bloody team will win."

          "Is Dracky ready to beat Potty?" Evie came bounding down the common room steps. 

          Draco smiled and ruffled Evie's hair. "It doesn't work that way love."

          "Dracky ruffled Evie's feathers!" Evie climbed into a chair and messed up Draco's hair. "Silly Birdie!" Draco laughed and carried her to the Great Hall.

          "Look Dracky! Pretty lady over there." Draco smiled and set Evie down. 

          "Go eat some food Evie. I'll be right over."

          "Okay Dracky." Draco sauntered over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny.

          "How are you?" he asked spearing a sausage.

          "Fine." Then she looked over at him. "Draco!" 

          "You didn't recognize my voice." He said. "I'm hurt."

          "I'm sorry!"

          "No you're not."

          "You know me to well."

          "Could you two please get a room?" Ron said giving Draco a dirty look.

          "Shut up Weasley." Draco pulled Ginny from her chair. "Walk with me?" he pleaded.

          "Okay." She shot her brother an evil smile and followed Draco.

          "Harry you have to eat something." Hermoine pleaded. 

          "Can't." Harry stared at his eggs. "I'm nervous."

          "Harry its Malfoy, you've beaten him before." Ron shoved an apple into Harry's hands. 

          "I think I'll go get ready." Harry, still holding the apple, ran out to the Broom Closet and grabbed his Firebolt. Mounting it he flew over to the Quidditch pitch. He flew round in circles loosening his nerves. 

          "Nice Potter," Malfoy said hovering near one of the goal posts. "Thought you might have lost your touch last year." 

          "Funny Malfoy, very funny." Harry flew over to him. "You can't even catch the snitch when it's hovering near your ear." 

          "I could've caught the snitch, I just had better things to do."

          "Oy Potter! Get your lazy arse down here." Fred Weasley yelled. "You got to give a speech!" Harry flew down next to him and disappeared into the locker rooms. 

          "Malfoy, you don't even have your robes on!" Snape yelled. "Get down here." 

          The Quidditch game got off to an excellent start. Slytherin scored to goals and dominated the game until Fred hit a Bludger almost knocking Draco off his broom. The Slytherin team got a penalty but the Gryffindor keeper stopped the Quaffle nicely. That helped the Gryffindor morale and Harry was neck to neck with Draco racing for the snitch when Draco pulled up suddenly his face paler then usual.

          "Evie!" Draco yelled and sped down towards the girl. She was running towards the Dragon.

"Dragon Dracky! Dragon!" The Dragon landed on the Quidditch pitch. Evie avoiding the tail threw her arms around the Dragon's neck. "Dragon!"

"Evie NO!!!!" Draco jumped off his broom and ran towards Evie. 

"Malfoy what are you doing we have a game to win." The Slytherin captain yelled. Draco ignored him and wrenched Evie off the Dragon's neck. The Dragon roared and Draco ran towards the broom.

"Norbert!" Draco reaching his broom plopped Evie on it and sped up. He stopped 100's of feet away from the Dragon and looked down. Dumbledore, Ron, and Harry tried there hardest to keep Hagrid from the Norwegian Dragon. "Norbert! I'm telling you Harry it's Norbert!"

"Come one Hagrid." Dumbledore said firmly. Ministry officials had arrived to take care of the Dragon.

"Evie want Dragon Dracky!" Evie tried to climb off the broom. 

"No Evie." Draco said firmly and held on to her arm. "You can't have the dragon."

"Please Dracky!" Evie pleaded. Draco landed in front of the school.

          "Come on Evie." He pulled her into the school.

          "Draco!" Ginny pulled him into a fierce hug. "Don't you ever do that again, I thought you were a goner!" she held him tight near tears. 

          "Evie want Dragon." Evie pouted.

          "And you, running towards that Dragon! Do you know how dangerous that was?" Ginny said holding Evie by her shoulders. "It could have killed you Evie!" she hugged the girl to almost as tightly as Draco. "Both of you are going to give me a Heart Attack!"

          "What's a heart attack?" Evie asked Draco.

          "I have to Ginny." Draco and Ginny were in an abandoned classroom. 

          "Can't you tell them that you want to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas Break?" Ginny batted her eyelashes and smiled. 

          "No I can't, mother requested me specifically." 

          "That's not fair!" Ginny lowered her head.

          "I'll make it up to you when I get back." He promised. She shook her head and stamped away.          "Sorry!" he called after her. "Owl me." he grabbed his cloak and threw it over his shoulders. Then with Crabbe and Goyle following him he left walking towards the Hogwarts Express.

          "Ginny if you had Malfoy's parents would you defy an order?" Harry said trying to console her. She sat in front of the fire and refused to move. "If he did they'd probably kill him, do you want a dead boyfriend?" Ginny glared at him. They, Ron Harry Hermoine and Ginny, had gone to the Burrow for Christmas.

          "It's just not fair." She protested. 

          "Life's not fair." Harry said, but he was looking elsewhere. Ginny followed his gaze and saw him staring at Ron and Hermoine who had gotten closer. Ginny felt bad for Harry but didn't say anything. _Let him figure it out. I've got bigger problems. _Ginny thought to herself.

          "Thanks Harry," Ginny headed for her room. "I think I'll go owl Draco now. 

Draco-

 How's your vacation? Mine's okay, well Harry convinced me to forgive you. On a trial basis of course. Well owl me back… 

-Ginny

          Ginny tied the letter on to Pig's leg and sent him on his merry way. Then she pulled on some pajamas and worked on some Homework before she went to bed.

          "Oww what?" Ginny opened her eyes only to see Pig chewing on her ear. "Pig! What - stop eating my ear." Ginny pulled the owl off her ear and sat up. She untied his letter. 

Ginny-

My vacation's fine, and yours? Don't tell me your brother is bothering you about me, or I'll come down there and knock some sense into him! 

A trial basis hmm? Sounds interesting, do I get any benefits? 

-Draco

Ginny laughed and a started to write a reply when her quill broke. It was the only one she brought from Hogwarts and she didn't have any at home. She sighed and got up to borrow one of her family members.

"Need something dear." Her mother asked. She was making breakfast.

"A quill would be nice." Ginny searched through the drawers.

"Here." Her mother handed her a scraggly looking quill. "Writing to that Malfoy boy again?" 

          "Yes mother." Ginny said coldly. "Do you have a problem with that?" and before Mrs. Weasley could reply Ginny was up the stairs and in her room writing to Draco.


	9. Marco de Scoro

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 9 | Marco de Scoro

          "We're so glad you're home Draco." Narcissa said supervising the unpacking of Draco's trunk. Draco was at his desk writing to Ginny.

          "Hush mother I'm writing." Draco said.

          "Don't hush me." Narcissa shooed the servants out. "You're lucky you're an only child boy. Or else you would have died ages ago." She walked out slamming the door behind her. Draco flinched. _Sixteenth birthday. I'll be 16 tonight. _He shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around him. _Sixteen, what a horrid number._ Draco put down his quill and walked over to his bed. He climbed in and pulled the covers over his head. _Sixteen… anything but sixteen. _

"Wake up!" Narcissa yelled pulling off the covers. "It's almost 8:00, you've been sleeping since you got home!" She pulled on his arm, careful to dig her nails into his wrist opening up a few veins on the way. Draco bit his lip to stop from screaming in pain. "You lazy boy!" she dragged him from the room. "The ceremony takes place in 2 hours and you've got your lazy arse in bed!" she pulled him down to the wash room. "Go clean yourself up and be in the dungeons the next hour!" She tossed him his cloak and stormed off down the hall.

          "Wonderful." Draco mused. He turned on the bath and sprinkled in the smelling salts that gave him his sexy aroma. "Pure wonder." He stepped out of his clothes and into the bath wincing as the water poured into half healed cuts. 

          "Are you ready yet boy?" Narcissa yelled through the door. Draco washed himself quickly and then pulled on the clean clothes. He pulled a comb through his wet hair and ran to the dungeons. "Finally." Narcissa said when he arrived. She pulled his hood up over his eyes and pushed him into The Room. 

          The Room shouldn't have even been considered a room, more like a big closet. The walls, once white, were now splattered with blood from past victims. _This is where it'll happen_. Draco stepped up to the one piece of furniture in the room; a small table. 

          "Is he ready?" a cold snake like voice asked Narcissa. Draco shuddered visibly. _Voldemort. _

          "Dracky!" Draco looked up. _Evie… here? Oh no… please no._ But there she was, running across the room towards him. Lucious stopped her before she reached him. 

          "Come back here Evelyn." Voldemort said commanded calmly. "I brought you because you said you'd be quiet." 

          "Sorry Daddy." She skipped back over to Voldemort and pulled his robes around her. "Evie's hiding." She giggled and sat between his legs. "Can't find Evie." 

          "What- Evelyn – What are you doing?" Voldemort said tripping over her.

          "Hiding Daddy!" she crawled after him. A few Death Eaters snickered. She pulled on his cloak. 

          "Evelyn unhand my cloak!" Voldemort yelled angrily and pulled the cloak from her. "You're so lucky you're not 16 child." Evie started to cry.

          "Daddy doesn't like Evie!" 

          "I love you Evelyn." Voldemort said trying to console her.

          "No!" she insisted. "NO, NO, NO!" 

          "Malfoy take care of this!" Voldemort commanded. Evie ran over to Draco and hid in his cloak. Draco pulled her onto her feet and pretended to dry her tears. 

          "Evie what are you doing her." Draco whispered.

          "Evie came to watch Dracky!" Evie said whispering.

          "Evie you don't want to see what they're going to do to me." Draco held onto her shoulders, his knuckles turning white.

          "What are the Birdies going to do Dracky?" Evie looked at his death grip on her shoulders. "Dracky hurting Evie."

          "They're going to give me the Dark Mark!" 

          Evie stared at him and finally said, "That's bad." She ran off over to Voldemort. Draco shook his head sadly.

          "Stop stalling." Voldemort waved his wand idly. "I've got other things to attend to." 

          Draco nodded and walked up to the table, he took a deep breath and reached for the dagger. The dagger was long with a green handle, it had a silver snake running up the side. Perfect for Slytherins, just perfect. He held it poised over his left bicep. He traced the Dark Mark pushing the dagger into his skin. The blood trickled onto a puddle into the floor. _There's not time for protest. Not with Voldemort right there… he'll threaten someone I love, someone like Ginny. _Clenching his teeth he set the dagger down. He picked up his wand and tried to remember the spell.

**_"Serpents and Snakes_**

**_Poison and wine_**

**_Wait for me to take_**

**_What is rightfully mine."_**

          A green transparent ribbon pushed out of the wand slowly forming into a snake. It floated around Draco and finally pushed itself into his skin, right above the Dark Mark. Draco clamped his mouth shut. The snake moved slowly and then the tip of the tail disappeared. Draco watched as the snakes head reappeared for a moment and then disappeared in the skin. Draco set down his wand and picked up the Potion. He tipped the cup and the potion spilled out splattering over his skin. _It burns. _His skin started to bubble and the bubbling subsided. And all that was left was the Dark Mark.


	10. Return to Sanity

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 10 | Return to Sanity

          "Dracky no!" Evie tried to run to Draco but Voldemort caught her wrist. 

          "Stay back." Draco stared down at his arm in horror. 

          "Well you've finally done it boy." Narcissa grabbed his arm and smiled. She traced the Dark Mark with her thumb and then paused at the tip of the snake's tongue. She pressed her thumbnail into his arm. A trail of blood ran down his arm. 

"You did good." Voldemort said as he walked out the door pulling Evie along with him. They left him alone. He picked up the dagger and chucked it at the wall. 

          "Disgusting!" he yelled and slammed the door behind him. 

          "I wonder how Draco is." Ginny thought out loud.

          "Stop wondering and owl the damn boy." Ron said angrily. 

          "You owl him!" Ginny sneered.

          "He's not my boyfriend!

          "You wish he was your boyfriend!" Ron went bright red, stopped talking, and left the room. "That's what I thought." Ginny smiled and pulled out some parchment and wrote a letter. 

Draco- 

I haven't heard from you love… if you're having, how should I say this, oh I don't know troubles at home. You know you're welcome here. My family accepts the fact Well most of my fami Actually I'm the only one that accepts the fact that I love you. So, you're welcome here… because I can.

-Ginny

            She tied the letter to Pig's leg type object and sent him on his merry way to Malfoy Manor. 

          Draco hours later, and in lots of pain, woke up to the chirping of an annoying bird. "Uh, not Pig." He groaned and got out of bed. He reached up with his left arm and then remembered that the arm hurt. "Ow, that hurt." He grabbed the bird by it's midsection forcing it to stop flying around Draco's head. Draco ripped off Ginny's letter and tossed the bird aside. He scanned its contents quickly and smiled. _It's so obvious. Why didn't I think of it before? _

Ginny- 

Thanks for the offer. Expect me by morning.

-Draco

        Draco threw Pig out the window after fishing the tiny bird out from under his bed. Then he packed a bag and headed for the front door.

          "Where are you going?" Narcissa asked blocking the doorway.

          "To a friends." Draco said coldly.

          "Mind telling me who this friend is?" 

          "Yes I would mind." Draco pushed his mother aside and ran out of the house. 

          "Dad." Ginny said tapping her father on the shoulder.

          "What? Oh Ginny, what do you want?" he said sounding preoccupied.

          "Well do you know Lucious Malfoy?" Ginny asked carefully.       

          "DO I know Lucious Malfoy? OF course I know Malfoy!! Why that scum caused me so much trouble…" Ginny cut her dad off before he could continue.

          "Do you know his son?" Ginny asked even more careful.

          "Well if you know one Malfoy you knows 'em all!" Ginny winced as he laughed.

          "Well I don't know how to break this to you dad… but we have a visitor." Ginny opened the door and Draco was leaning casually in the door frame.

          "WHAT IS THIS MONSTROSITY?" Arthur Weasley yelled.

          "Hello Sir." Draco bowed so politely it was insulting. 

          "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." He jumped up and down spewing saliva from his mouth.

          "Dad I think you're rabid." Ginny said.

          "GET HIM OUT! OUT I SAY." 

          "Well then I'll just go with him." she said threateningly.

          "DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID? Let my only daughter leave my house with a MALFOY! Are you crazy?!? I'm not completely stupid just yet!!" 

          "Uh, Sir are you feeling alright." 

          "FEELING ALRIGHT!! My worst enemy's son just waltzed into my house and tried to kidnap my daughter! And you ask me if I'm feeling alright?? ARE YOU MAD??"

          "Arthur what is all this- HOLY MALFOY'S ARTHUR! (I've been watching to many episodes of 'Justice League') " Mrs. Weasley yelled dropping their best China, it was only chipped in a few places. "What is he doing here?" she turned to Ginny. "You invited him! How could you!? Dinner won't be ready 'till four!! I'm not even properly dressed for company!"

          "Molly, get a hold of yourself woman!! It's a Malfoy, let me repeat Malfoy… you know they associate with Voldemort!!" 

          "What's the commotion?" Fred yawned and spotted Draco. "Oy George, look it's the enemy." 

          "Let's burn 'im at the stake!" George said pulling on his socks.

          "Let's tar and feather 'im!" Fred agreed.

          "Feed him to Ron." Harry said from behind them.

          "Brilliant Harry, positively brilliant." Fred congratulated him. 

          "You are not eating Draco!" Ginny protested.

          "Why do I feel horribly out of place here?" Draco sighed and took a seat at Mr. Weasley's desk. He watched for a few minutes as the Ginny fought with her parents and her brothers, and Harry. Finally he fell to sleep, he had walked to the Burrow. 

          "Shush." Ginny commanded. "He's sleeping! Oh he's so cute!" she looked over at her dad. "I said that out loud didn't I." 

          "Take him up to your room Fred." Mrs. Weasley commanded. Arthur, about to protest, was quieted by Mrs. Weasley. 

          "We can't let the poor dear leave on an empty stomach!" 

"Mom, are you sure we can't feed Draco to Ron?" Fred asked at the dinner table. 

          "No dear it wouldn't be polite." Mrs. Weasley said absently. 

          "Aww mom you ruin everything." George said crestfallen. "Ron was looking forward to a cooked Malfoy." 

          "They're joking right?" Draco asked Ginny.

          "Well with Fred and George, you never can tell."

          "Why me?" Draco buried his head in his hands. Despite the conversation about his demise Draco got along perfect with the Weasley family. Exempt two, Mr. Weasley and Ron. Finally dragging himself to the cot in Fred and George's rooms he fell asleep for a few hours before Ginny woke him up by kissing him.

          "Ginny what? If your dad finds us." Draco protested but kissed her nonetheless. 

          "He won't find us if you just shut up and kiss me." Ginny parted his lips with her tongue and explored his mouth.

          "Now, now you two…" Fred said sitting up in bed. "You should at least ask us to leave the room." 

          "Oh look Fred, they're so cute together."

          "Ron would throw a fit."

          "Yes, if he found out," George laughed. "How good are you at fighting Ginny?"

          "What are you talking about?"

          "If you haven't noticed then we aren't going to tell you." Fred pulled his covers over his head and fell back on his pillow. 

          "Yes well little squirrels scamper on." George fell off the bed laughing hysterically. Controlling himself he climbed back into the bed.

          "Are they always like that?" Draco asked but before he could get an answer Ginny was kissing him again. 

          "I'd better go." She said finally. 


	11. Mal Havoc

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 11 | Mal Havoc

          "Oops sorry about that Draco." Fred said deliberately tripping over Draco.

          "S'alright." Draco mumbled and sat up. "What time is it?"

          "Five o' clock in the morning!" George said happily. 

          "You're joking?" Draco said in disbelief.

          "No actually I'm not." George said seriously. "We're having a family outing."

          "A family outing? To where?" Draco rolled out of the cot and started to pull on his clothes. 

          "The mall." Fred groaned and George just smiled.

          "THE MALL??" Draco yelled.

          "Oh, good you're up." Ginny said opening the door. 

          "Ginny I'm half naked here!" Draco protested.

          "Just the way I like it." Ginny said coyly smiling at Draco.

          "Oh I didn't need to hear that," Fred said covering his ears. "I really didn't need to hear that." Draco finished buttoning his pants and pulled on a shirt. He reached for his cloak but George stopped him.

          "You won't want to where that in the mall." George pulled on a Weasley sweater. "But then again you wouldn't want to wear this, so go ahead."

          "Erm, okay." Draco said suspiciously. After everyone ate breakfast they pilled into a Ministry car and headed for the mall. They arrived at their destination a few fights and grudges later. "I need to go to Gringotts." Draco insisted. 

          "Well, why don't you kids go on ahead and meet us in the food court in an hour?" 

          "Sounds good Mom." Fred and George said running off. 

          "Wait for the others!" she yelled after them. Draco and Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermoine all ran after the twins.

          "Come on mom we don't want them tagging along!" George protested, but it was to late. "Alright then children let us go to Gringotts." Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the mall. They led them into Gringotts which passing Muggles seemed to avoid.

          "I don't have an account here." Harry protested. 

          "Honestly Potter haven't you ever heard of Magic?" Draco walked up to the desk and practically ordered the goblins to take him to his vault. 

          "Sir, there are other people in the line…"

          "Do it now." Draco said calmly. 

          "But sir."

          "Does the name Malfoy mean anything to you?" Draco asked. 

          "Oh yes sir it means a great deal." The goblin shoved a few wizards aside. The goblin took them to a cart and told the goblin who was driving to take them to their vaults.

          "Number 666," Draco said handing them the key.

          "Yes sir. Right away sir." They sped off towards Draco's vault.

          "Draco isn't that your vault." Ron asked pointing to a vault with the name Malfoy inscribed over it. 

          "No that's my father's vault." Draco said casually. He opened his vault and pushed the piles of galleons that had spilled out. Ron's mouth dropped open. 

          "What is this the royal treasury or something?" Ron asked. "Where did you get all that?"

          "Here and there," Draco grabbed a tiny bag of pre-counted bag of money. "You're getting cheap on me father." He set the bag back down and picked up a slightly heavier bag. "Perfect." He said after weighing the bag in his hand. "We can go now." He said climbing into the cart.

          "Next vault." The goblin called. Fred told him and they stopped at the Weasley vault. 

          "You can't be serious!" Draco said getting out of the cart. "Tell me this is Ron's vault or something." He kicked a few galleons. "That I could believe."

          "Nope, we only have one vault." George picked up a few galleons. 

          "For the whole family???" Draco said staring deep into the vault. "Is there a back room or a or a more money???" 

          "No just this." 

          "That's ridiculous."

          "Calm down Draco…"

          "My cat has more money than this!" 

          "Your cat has a vault?"

          "You have a cat?"

          "That's it from now on I'm officially making a yearly donation!" Draco pulled out his money bag. "And here's a few galleons for starters." Draco pushed them into Ron's hands. 

          "We don't take charity Malfoy." Ron said and threw the coins back. 

          "It's not charity… IT'S PITY!" Draco spat. Draco shoved the coins in Ron's pocket. 

          As they left for Harry's vault Draco muttered quietly. "That's something I'd expect from Potter, not from the Minister of Magic, don't they pay you people?" the goblin opened Potter's vault. "Well at least he has some money." Draco said to Ginny. "Not very much, but he has an excuse." 

          "Can it Malfoy." Ron said darkly.

          "I will not." Draco hissed. Ron shrugged and Harry clambered back into the cart. "I still can't believe how anyone can live off that much money." 

          "What is that?" Draco asked sounding offended.

          "It's a shirt." Ginny replied. 

          "It's got no neck, and look no sleeves." Draco had picked up a black halter-top. 

          "And no back." Ron pointed out.

          "No back!! Why that's ridiculous!" Draco picked it off the rack and held it upside down. "It's defeats the purpose of shirts everywhere." Ginny smiled and grabbed the shirt. "What are you doing?"

          "I'm going to try it on." Ginny shut the door to the changing room. "No peeking." She came out moments later wearing the black skimpy halter-top.

          "Now I see." Draco said admiringly. 

          "I think I'll get it."

          "Oh no you won't." Ron said and pushed her back into the changing room.

          "Ron you're such a spoilsport." Hermoine said grabbing a halter-top.

          "Not you too." Ron groaned. "I'll be waiting outside." 

          "Ron you get offended to easily." Ginny said later. 

          "Well you look like one of those Muggles that sell their bodies." Ron said walking behind Ginny to cover her back.

          "Do you mean a prostitute?" Harry asked. 

          "That's not nice." Draco said. "You can talk about Granger that way, but not Ginny."

          "No he can't." Harry said without thinking. 

          "Thanks Harry." Hermoine said smiling. 

          "Uh, you're welcome, I think." 

          "Oh look Draco leather pants!" Ginny said excitedly.

          "You don't need leather pants Ginny." Draco said confused.

          "Not for me silly. For you!!" she pulled him into the store.

          "But, I have Dragon Hide pants at home, they're fitted especially for me rather expensive." 

          "Why don't you wear them?" Ginny asked.

          "They're too tight."

          "That's the Point!!" Ginny squealed.

          "I don't understand." Draco protested as Ginny shoved him a pair of black leather pants. She held open the door of the fitting room. 

          "Go on." She pushed him and closed the door behind him. 

          "Ginny I think they're cutting off my circulation." He opened the door. 

          "Mmm! Delicious!!" Ginny put her fingers through the belt loops and tugged inspecting Draco's waistline. "Nice." She said looking him up and down. "Very nice." She said still holding onto the belt loops but looking at his backside.

          "I still don't understand." Draco said pouting. 

          "We'll take them." Ginny said happily.

          "Harry you should try a pair." Hermoine suggested. 

          "I don't know Hermoine." Harry said as she pushed him towards the dressing room. "They look a little confining."

          "Bloody Spectacular." Hermoine said clapping when Harry emerged from the dressing room wearing pants almost tighter than Draco's.

          "I can barely walk and she thinks I'm a sex god or something." Harry whispered to Draco.

          "I feel your pain Potter." He wiggled around in his pants. "Literally."

          "It should be illegal for Draco Malfoy to wear leather pants." Ginny remarked as they left the store.

          "Why?" 

          "When you're older dear, when you're older." Draco gave Ginny a quizzical look.

          "Looks like you children have been busy." Fred said commenting on the attire. 

          "Very busy." George said walking around Draco appreciatively. 

          "Hey!" Draco gave George a strange look. "That's Ginny's job."

          "Sorry." George said sheepishly. "Ron why didn't you get a pair?" 

          "What oh… I'm hungry let's go eat." He walked towards the food court.

          "Why are they laughing at me?" Draco asked Ginny about a group of Muggle girls that had started to follow them. 

          "What?" Ginny looked behind them and glared at the girls. "Hmmph." She pulled Draco into a kiss, rather passionate might I add, and then broke away.

          "What was that for?" 

          "Just a little reminder." The girls started to leave but spotted Harry.

          "Oh, look they're following Potter." Draco said pointing. "Don't you dare go kiss him." He held Ginny's elbow.

          "That's Hermoine's problem. Let's go get some Chinese food." Ginny pulled him over to the Flaming Wok.

          "I don't want Chinese food."

          "I think you do."

          "No really I don't."

          "I think you're lying." Ginny said firmly and pulled him over to the line.

          "No really Ginny, I don't want…" 

          "Trust me you'll love it." 

          "I love you." Draco said and tried to get away.  

          "Ah! Fwee sampa! Ya ya! You like! Fwee sampa!!! YES!?" the free sample guy asked.

          "Ginny what is it?" Draco said backing away from the free sample guy.

          "It's just the fwee, I mean free sample guy."

          "Ya ya fwee sampa ya?" he speared a piece of sesame chicken with his toothpick and shoved it in Draco's face. 

          "Uh, uh no thanks." Draco said backing away slowly.

          "Ya fwee sampa ya!" 

          "Just take it Draco." Ginny took it from the man and thanked him. "Here." 

          "Are you sure?" Draco asked eyeing it suspiciously. "Are you sure it's not poisoned?"

          "Draco!" Ginny shoved it in his mouth.

          "Yu scrum chew chew hey this is good. Yuram shceryu" 

          "Don't talk with your mouth full love." Ginny pushed his mouth closed. 

          "Sorry." He said after he finished chewing. 


	12. Draco's Secret

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 12 | Draco's Secret

          _It hurts. _Draco stood in front of a mirror, watching his Dark Mark. _Ginny can't know. _He traced the outline with his finger. _Have to protect Ginny._ Draco pulled on a shirt and his leather pants. He left the common room quickly heading for the lake, where he promised he'd meet Ginny. He sat by the lake skipping stones. 

          Ginny crept up on him silently and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Hello love." Draco flinched she had grabbed his Dark Mark just a little to tightly. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Draco pulled away standing.

          "It's nothing." Ginny grabbed his right shoulder, and Draco didn't move, then she grabbed his left shoulder and he flinched.

          "Something's wrong with your arm." Draco brushed her hand away and moved back. 

          "I told you its nothing." He insisted. She pulled on his sleeve.

          "Draco you're hurt." Ginny said in a worried voice. "Let me help you." She grabbed wrist and pushed the sleeve up. "I trusted you." She said as she stared at the Dark Mark. She let go of his wrist and backed away.

          "No Ginny it's not what you think!"

          "How could it be anything but what I think?" Ginny yelled. Then she brushed away her tears. "You bastard." She ran for the school trying not to cry.

          "Brilliant Malfoy, purely brilliant." Draco said sarcastically. Draco sat back down to stare at the lake letting the tears roll down his face.

          "Ginny what's wrong? Ginny?" Ginny ran past Hermoine either not hearing her or not caring.    "Ron what's wrong with Ginny?" Hermoine asked him later that day.

          "What do you mean what's wrong with Ginny? Isn't she with Draco?" Ron said the last part a bit sarcastically.       

          "Well it looked like she was crying." Hermoine said slowly not to set off Ron's temper.

          "Crying? Ginny?" Ron stared off down the hall. "Which way did she go?" Hermoine pointed and Ron took off at a run down the hall.

          "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Ginny yelled kicking the wall. "You're a fucking idiot Ginny." She pulled of her shoe and threw it at the wall. "A big fat idiot." She picked up her shoe and waved it around over her head. "Only an idiot could fall for him and his perfect body!!" she slammed the shoe down. "He seduced me!" 

          "Maybe you should relax Ginny, that poor shoe, it's never done anything to harm you." Harry said walking down that hall. 

          "Of all the idiotic and stupid tricks to fall for!" Ginny yelled brandishing the shoe like a sword. 

          "Whoa, hold on Ginny." Harry said avoiding the shoe. "What's got your knickers all in bunch?"

          "MALFOY, MALFOY, MALFOY!!" Ginny said throwing down the shoe. Then she collapsed, crying, into Harry's arms. "I trusted him. No, more than that, I loved him." 

          "What happened?" Harry said trying to comfort her.

          "Well he's got a Dark Mark for one thing." Ginny said looking up. Harry started to laugh. "I don't see how that's funny, Harry." Ginny said coldly.

          "Well think about it Ginny, his father is a Death Eater, it's probably required for all Death Eater's to have on their like 13 birthday or something. Maybe even when their born!" Harry was smiling. "I don't see why it's all that big of a surprise to you… you know he's not evil." Ginny's look turned to horror. Harry continued. "Maybe they forced him to do it. Maybe they threatened him." 

          "He said it wasn't what I thought." Ginny said quietly picking up her shoe. 

          "See then there's nothing to worry about. You should go talk to him." Harry held her back. "Wait for Ron to get through with him first though." 

          "Malfoy you made my sister cry you bloody git."  Ron yelled nearing the lake. He could see the back of Malfoy's robes.

          "Thank her for me will ya?"

          "What?" 

          "She returned the favor." As Ron neared he saw that someone or something had clawed Malfoy's arm. 

          "What happened to you?" Ron asked staring in disgust at the bloody mass that was Draco's left arm.

          "It's this bloody mark." Draco said standing. He set his nails into his arm and dug them into his flesh. "Nothing but pain. It causes nothing but pain."

          "Well yea it's gonna hurt when you dig your nails into your flesh!" Ron said trying to stop him.

          "No Weasley it's the bloody mark." Draco said. Ron peered a little closer. In the middle of the bloody flesh there stood the Dark Mark. "Can't cut it. I've tried everything. I'll even cut off my arm." 

          "No." Ron said. "Wait what am I talking about?" Ron asked himself. "Go ahead Malfoy cut off your arm." 

          "Shut up Weasley." Draco said letting his hands fall. He turned his back on Ron.

          "So, why was my sister crying anyway?" Ron asked trying to change the subject.

          "Isn't it obvious! Look Weasley, look at my arm and tell me you're not disgusted!" 

          "Well it is all bloody." Ron said.

          "Ever the comedian eh Weasel?" Draco sat back down staring at the lake.

          "Better than a bouncing ferret." Ron sat next to him. "Mind telling me what happened to your arm?" 


	13. Big Fat Flashback

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 13 | Big Fat Flashback

          "You want to know Weasley? Do you really want to know?" Draco asked threateningly. Ron nodded. "Well then it's a long story, and rather bloody might I add." Draco stared at his arm. "Are you sure your up for it?" Ron nodded again. 

"I don't remember my mother ever saying a kind word to me. I was always worthless. A runt as a child, I stayed small and skinny my whole life. I never lived up to their expectations. She couldn't kill me though, for she couldn't have any more children. I was the only child. I was their only hope, and I was worthless.

          Then they found out that I loved a Weasley. Love wasn't forbidden, Weasley's were. When your dad got promoted they congratulated me. They figured I had seduced her knowing her father would get promoted. They never figured on a Malfoy really loving. That was out of the question. Malfoy's weren't brought up to love. 

          That happened last year, when I tried to explain to them that I loved Ginny not her dad's position in the Ministry they laughed at me. They told me not to lie and that I wasn't capable of loving. How wrong they were. Last year the only thing that left me any shred of sanity was Ginny. When I saw her my soul lit up and I forgot about my mother's insults. I forgot that I was a worthless son. All that mattered was her and keeping us together. 

          Then this Christmas my mother desired my presence at home. I knew though. I knew the real reason. It was time, my 16th birthday, time for the Dark Mark. 

          How I dreaded those words! I couldn't say no though. They'd kill me and I thought I could keep it from Ginny. The day neared closer and finally I left for home, left to get the Dark Mark. 

          I remember the day the day clearly. It's etched in my mind. I don't think I could ever forget it. It's so clear."

**Draco's Flashback**

"We're so glad you're home Draco." Mother supervised the unpacking of my bag.

"Hush mother I'm writing." After I said that I knew it was a mistake.

"Don't hush me." Mother shooed the servants out, that way they couldn't hear her insults. "You're lucky you're an only child boy. Or else you would have died ages ago." I flinched as she slammed the door. _Sixteenth birthday. I'll be 16 tonight. _I thought.It was cold in here, it always was. I pulled my cloak tighter around me.

"Sixteen, what a horrid number." I put down my quill and pulled on my silken pajamas. They were a birthday present from my aunt, and they didn't do much to keep me warm. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my head. "Sixteen… anything but sixteen."

"Wake up!" Narcissa yelled pulling the covers off my already chilly body. "It's almost 8:00, you've been sleeping since you got home!" She pulled on my arm, careful to dig her nails into my wrist opening up a few veins on the way. I almost cried out in pain, but if I had I would have gotten a worse punishment. "You lazy boy!" she dragged me from the room, even though I could walk for myself. "The ceremony takes place in 2 hours and you've got your lazy arse in bed!" she dragged me down to the washroom. I tried to keep up but she walked so bloody fast. "Go clean yourself up and be in the dungeons the next hour!" She tossed me my cloak. It was the only thing I'd need during the ceremony.

"Wonderful." I said to myself. I grabbed a package of smelling salts. I didn't even know what scent. And I didn't even care. It was a compulsion. I always used smelling salts and I always will. "Pure wonder." I stepped out of my traveling clothes and into the bath. Letting my body sink slowly into the water. The smelling salts stung my cuts and the water burned my bruises but the hot water and was calming. 

"Are you ready yet boy?" Mother yelled through the door. I finished washing and pulled my soaking body out of the bath slowly. I pulled a comb through my hair and dried myself with a towel. I pulled on the pants and the cloak and walked down to the dungeon taking my time. "Finally." Mother said when I arrived. She pulled my hood up over my eyes, a tradition, and pushed me into The Room. 

The Room shouldn't have even been considered a room, more like a big closet. The walls, once white, were now splattered with blood from past victims. _This is where it'll happen_, I thought. I stepped up to the one piece of furniture in the room.

"Is he ready?" a cold snake like voice asked Narcissa. I tried not to move but I couldn't help myself, _Voldemort. _

"Dracky!" I looked up, _Evie… here? Oh no… please no._ But there she was, running across the room towards me. Lucious stopped her before she reached me. 

"Come back here Evelyn." Voldemort commanded calmly. "I brought you because you said you'd be quiet." 

"Sorry Daddy." She skipped back over to Voldemort and pulled his robes around her. "Evie's hiding." She giggled and sat between his legs. "Can't find Evie." 

"What- Evelyn – What are you doing?" Voldemort said tripping over her.

"Hiding Daddy!" she crawled after him. A few Death Eaters snickered. She pulled on his cloak. 

"Evelyn unhand my cloak!" Voldemort yelled angrily and pulled the cloak from her. "You're so lucky you're not 16 child." Evie started to cry.

"Daddy doesn't like Evie!" 

"I love you Evelyn." Voldemort said trying to console her.

"No!" she insisted. "NO, NO, NO!" 

"Malfoy take care of this!" Voldemort commanded. Evie ran over to me and hid in my cloak. I pulled her onto her feet and pretended to dry her tears. 

"Evie what are you doing her." I whispered.

"Evie came to watch Dracky!" Evie said whispering.

"Evie you don't want to see what they're going to do to me." I held onto her shoulders. I admit I was afraid, but I was more afraid for her.

"What are the Birdies going to do Dracky?" Evie looked at his death grip on her shoulders. "Dracky hurting Evie."

"They're going to give me the Dark Mark!" 

Evie stared at me and finally said, "That's bad." She ran off over to Voldemort. I shook my head sadly not wanting her to witness this. Not wanting to do this. Not wanting this. 

"Stop stalling." Voldemort waved his wand idly. "I've got other things to attend to." 

I forced myself to nod. I walked over to the table and took a deep breath, _Patience Malfoy. _I picked up the dagger. The dagger was long with a green handle; it had a silver snake running up the side. Perfect for Slytherins, just perfect. I held it poised over my left arm, I took another deep breath and slowly I traced the Dark Mark pushing the dagger into my skin. The blood trickled onto a puddle into the floor. _There's not time for protest. Not with Voldemort right there… he'll threaten someone I love, someone like Ginny. _Clenching my teeth I set the dagger down. I picked up my wand and tried to remember the spell.

**_"Serpents and Snakes_**

**_Poison and wine_**

**_Wait for me to take_**

**_What is rightfully mine."_**

A green transparent ribbon pushed out of the wand slowly forming into a snake. It floated around my body and finally pushed itself into my skin, right above the Dark Mark. I clamped my mouth shut, I couldn't cry out… it was a sign of weakness. The snake moved slowly and then the tip of the tail disappeared. I watched as the snake's head reappeared for a moment and then disappeared in the skin. I set down the wand, my hand trembling, and I picked up the Potion. The potion was greasy looking. _Like Snape, _I thought and forced myself not to smile. I tipped the potion and it slid down my arm burning. It formed a puddle over the Dark Mark and sunk into my bloodstream. It bubbled underneath my skin for a moment and then it stopped. And all that was left was the Dark Mark. 

End of Flashback 


	14. Big Fat Flashback #2

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 14 | Big Fat Flashback #2

          Ginny and Harry walked down the hallways talking. Ginny reluctantly agreed to wait until Harry was sure that Ron and Draco were done beating each other up. 

          "What if Ron hurts Draco?" Ginny asked worried.

          "I don't think you should be worried about Draco anyway." Harry said smiling. "I think he can take care of himself, I think its Ron you need to worry about." He looked pensive. "What possessed you to even consider dating Draco anyway?" 

          "You really want to know?" Ginny asked happily. Harry nodded. "Oh Goody! No one's wanted to hear my story."

**Ginny's Flashback**

          I had detention, in the potions classroom. Cleaning the floor. I was thinking about you Harry. I had a crush on you that year. You were too dense to figure it out though.

          "Oh look it's the Weasley girl." I looked up to find Draco Malfoy perched on a stool. He surprised me. I sneered at him.

          "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked him turning to grab a sponge. 

          "Where's Snape?" he said following me across the room. 

          "How should I know?" I replied.

          "Well he did give you a detention." He was right. Yet, I didn't know where Snape was. I sighed and then I slipped in a puddle of water. He caught me before I could crack my head open on the hard stone floor of the dungeons.

          "Why…" I started to ask him why he caught me but before I could finish my sentence he kissed me. My head was on fire and his lips were cold like ice. My brain kept screaming, 'He's a Malfoy idiot. A Malfoy.' But I was lost in a sea of emotions. When we finally broke apart I felt alone. "Why'd you stop?" I looked into his silver-gray eyes and smiled. I brushed his hair out of his face and leaned up for another kiss but he left me standing there. 

          "Sorry." He mumbled. I was heartbroken. I knew whom I was destined to be with. What I felt for you was just puppy love! I knew, I was positive that this was the real thing. He ignored me though. When I saw him in the halls he either insulted me or just walked past. The insults didn't hurt as much as when he walked by like I was a bug or something. I felt a weight pressing down on my chest squishing my heart.

          "Why the long face Weasley?" he asked me one day. I was sitting on a rock letting the wind whip about my face. I was thinking about him. I must have looked sad or something.

          "Draco, why do you ignore me?" I asked in a quiet face, ready to cry. "I don't mind the insults. I can't bear the ignoring though." He sat down next to me.

          "I'm sorry Ginny." He turned my head towards him and kissed me. I melted in his arms. I kissed him back with passion. "We shouldn't," Draco said but I stopped him with another kiss. I didn't care who saw us. I loved Draco Malfoy. "I should go."   "Don't leave me." I put my arms around him and buried my head in his shoulders.

          "I really should go." I didn't let go though. He picked me up and carried me off the rock and set me down on the ground. "Ginny, I have a detention to serve." I nodded and ran off the school. The next few days were heaven. Draco would find ways to sneak up to my dormitory and steal a quick kiss or two. If it wasn't love before it was love then, but the day he told me he loved me… that was… words couldn't even describe it.

          His hair was ruffled and he was half asleep. I lay their head on his chest listening to his breathing. I had snuck down to the Slytherin common rooms content to just watch him sleep. He awoke suddenly. "You should go." I nodded and left reluctantly. As I was about to climb into the Gryffindor common room someone spun me around and kissed me fiercely. Then Draco pulled away, whispered a quick I love you and left me to stumble back up to my bed.

**Ginny's Flashback Interrupted**

          "You snuck into the Slytherin Common Rooms? Are you mad?" Harry asked threateningly. 

          "Shut up Potter and let me finish." Ginny snarled and let her eyes go all misty and dreamlike. 

**Ginny's Flashback Continued**

          Stolen kisses, abandoned classrooms, it was everything a girl could imagine except I had the perfect guy. I had Draco, and he loved me. Finally I convinced myself it wasn't a dream. The feelings were too real. Whenever he kissed me my body was flooded with waves of passion and it was almost too much to bear. 

          I also dreaded the day that Ron would find out. Or that Draco's parents would discover his secret. I tried not to let myself love him. I tried not to dream about his godlike figure, his perfect face. I tried to avoid him but he wouldn't hear of it. He insisted that Ron would be no problem and that his parent's would find out. Then you caught us that day Harry. I decided to be smart about it and just tell Ron. 

          When I saw how furious my older brother was I feared for Draco… what if he couldn't take Ron? What if Ron's rage made him stronger? And then I saw that Dark Mark today and my world crumbled, all I could think about is how he betrayed my trust. 

**End of Flashback**

          "All I wanted to know is why you dated Draco… not the life story of Draco and Ginny's secret relationship." Harry said coldly.  


	15. Picking up the Pieces

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 15 | Picking up the Pieces

          "Well let's go find Ginny," Ron said standing up.

          "What? You mean you're going to tell her?" 

          "Of course." Ron said walking towards the school. "I can tell when someone's telling the truth." Draco shook his head sadly and followed him. They walked around the school looking for Ginny but she was nowhere to be found. 

          "Is that her?" Draco said pointing. "Why is she with Potter?" Ginny and Harry walked backs facing Draco and Ron. Then they hugged. Draco made a strangled noise in his throat and ran towards them. He grabbed Potter's shoulder and whirled him around and punched him. Then he grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a kiss. 

          "Draco." Ginny said pushing away. 

          "What the fuck do you think you're doing Potter?" Draco said kicking the boy in his stomach. Harry groaned and spit up blood. 

          "Draco stop!" Ginny crouched down next to Harry. "He was trying to help."

          "He shouldn't bloody touch you." Draco glared at Harry who was trying to stand. "Worthless." Draco pushed him back. Harry stumbled and Ginny grabbed his wrist.

          "Draco! He was telling me that you couldn't be bad! He was standing up for you and how do you repay him! You punch him!" Draco stared at her. "Apologize." 

          "To Potter?" Draco snorted. "Never."

          "Then he was wrong, you are evil." Draco glared at her.

          "Sorry Potter." Then he grabbed Ginny. "Let's go, I think we need to talk." 

          "Harry! Are you okay?" Ron said running down the hall breathless.

          "Yes Ron, I just got punched kicked and insulted. I'm perfectly fine." Harry watched Draco, arm around Ginny's waist, lean his head on hers. They turned a corner and disappeared.

          "Sorry Harry." Ron said helping his friend up. "Let's get you to the infirmary." 

          "Draco what happened to your arm?" Ginny said she looked down and the bloody mass of flesh horrified. "The Dark Mark was bad enough. Now it'll be all scarred."

          "I'm just glad you're back." He said fondly.

          "Oh Draco." Ginny said throwing her arms around his neck careful not to hit his arm. "I think you should get that looked at." Ginny said poking his arm.

          "By who? Pompfrey would tell Dumbledore in a second." 

          "Hermoine!"

          "What about her?"

          "She knows some healing spells." Ginny said excitedly.

          "Erm, okay." Draco said reluctantly.

          "What happened?" Hermoine rushed over to Draco.

          "I ate my Dark Mark." Draco said sarcastically.

          "He tried to take it off." Ginny said affirmed. 

          "Let's see." Hermoine said thinking. "We'll bandage it, umm, put some healing salve on it and hope it heals." 

          "Couldn't you just wave your wand and say some magic words and make it go away?" Draco asked hopefully.

          "What happened to Dracky?" Evie said running over. "Evie look all over school and no Dracky! Then Evie come here and Dracky all bloody." Draco picked the little girl up.

          "Evie, Evie, Evie." 

          "That's my name silly Dracky." She pointed at Draco's arm then to Hermoine. "Mionie fix!" she commanded. Draco set the girl down and clenched his teeth as Hermoine applied generous amounts of healing salve and then wrapped a bandage around it.

          "There now Dracky will be all better." Evie said happily. "Evie go sleep, sleep now Dracky." 

          "I'd better go." He said to Ginny and Hermoine. He kissed Ginny and then walked off with Evie who chattered happily.

          "So?" Ginny said to Hermoine.

          "So, what?" Hermoine said putting away her medical things.

          "When are you going to ask him?" 

          "Ask who, what." 

          "Ask Ron if he likes you!" Ginny gave Hermoine an encouraging smile and ran off to her dorm room.

          "Harry I just don't know what to do." Hermoine said confiding in Harry over breakfast.

          "About what?"

          "Weren't you listening?" Hermoine said eating some bacon.

          "Not really." Harry lied. _Of course I listened. You were talking about Ron, Ron this, Ron that. Why don't you ever talk about me?_

          "Well do you think you could ask him for me?" Hermoine asked hopefully.

          "Ask Ron what?" Harry said trying to avoid her eyes. _No I can't ask Ron… because I don't want to hear what he says._

          "Ask him if he likes me!" Hermoine gave him puppy dog eyes. _I hate when she does that._ "Look there he is now!"

          "Well alright." Harry stood up and made his way over to Ron, "Have to ask you a question." Ron nodded perplexed as Harry led him out of the Great Hall.

          "What is it Harry? I'm hungry." Ron said lured by the intoxicating smell of food. 

          "Do you like Hermoine?" Harry asked eyes fixed on Ron's trying to communicate with him. _Say no, say no._

          "As a friend or…" Ron blushed. "… As a girlfriend."

          "Girlfriend." Harry tried not to show any emotion. _Say no! Say no! _He screamed in his head.

          "Well yes." Ron pushed Harry aside. "I'm hungry."

          "Damn you Ron." Harry muttered walking back into the Great Hall. He nodded to Hermoine who broke out into a smile. Harry attempted a weak smile and failed. _It's not fair._


	16. Watching, Waiting, Wondering

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 16 | Watching, Waiting, Wondering

          "It's really sad." Ginny was talking about the Ron, Hermoine, and Harry love triangle. "You can tell how much he loves her, and how much Hermoine and Ron aren't meant for each other." Draco nodded not really listening just **watching** her. 

          "Why doesn't he do something?" Draco said playing with her hair.

          "Well Ron's his best friend he doesn't want to betray his trust. Harry owes to much to both Ron and Hermoine to just break them apart. He's waiting for them to realize their true feelings." _Her eyes are so cute._ "Are you listening Draco?" 

          "Yes. Yes I am." Draco lied. _She's so bloody pretty._

          "Oh Draco!" Ginny said throwing her arms around him. "Whatever would I do without you?" Ginny kissed his neck repeatedly. 

          "You'd be with Potter by now." Ginny laughed and he pulled her closer. 

          "You know what you have to do right?" Ginny asked, her voice muffled in his neck. 

          "Umm, no actually I don't." Draco said hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

          "You'll have to fix things." Ginny said fervently and that's how Draco found himself having a conversation with Potter.

          "I can't break them up Malfoy." Harry insisted.

          "You and your Gryffindor pride." Draco sneered. "Well then I'll do it."

          "How?"

          "Oh I'll think of something." 

Draco left and went to the library to **wait**. Then they arrived. Ron and Hermoine. Draco got up and went over to them. 

          "Morning love." He said sitting next to Hermoine. "G'day Ron."

          "What are you so happy about Dra-Malfoy?" Ron asked suspiciously.

          "Tell me Ronald, do you really love Hermoine or does it just hide your true feelings?" Draco asked.

          "What- what are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron asked horrified.

          "Oh Ron it's so obvious." Draco said frowning. "You don't really love Hermoine, well not in the way you want to." Draco smiled at him. "You're just trying to hide you're feelings for Neville."

          "Neville!?!" Ron said indignantly. 

          "Yes m'dear Neville." Then Draco turned to Hermoine. "And you! You know who really loves you?"

          "Who?" Hermoine asked glaring at Ron, "Don't you dare say Lavender!"

          "Harry."

          "What?!" 

          "Yes, 'arry Potter." Draco congratulated himself. "Have fun kiddies!"

          "Nice one Malfoy." Ginny said when Draco left the couple. "Couldn't have done better myself." 

          "Isn't it wonderful." Draco swept her up in a kiss. 

          "Smashing darling." Ginny said laughing and kissing him.

          "Let's take your brothers advice and get a room." Draco said winking.

          "Oh you naughty boy!" 

          _I **wonder** were Ron and Hermoine are. _Harry said to himself. Then he saw Ron burst through the portrait hole quickly followed by Hermoine. Both looked furious. Hermoine spotted him and walked over quickly. 

          "Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled.

          "Tell you what?" Harry said confused.

          "I'm surrounded by idiots." Hermoine pulled him to his feet and kissed him harshly. 

          "What was that for?" Harry asked when she let go.

          "It was a 'Congratulations you have a girlfriend' surprise gift." Ron said sullenly.

          "Oh." Harry looked back and forth between the two and grinned sheepishly. 


	17. The Plot Begins

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 17 | The Plot Begins

          "Draco I don't want you going back to that hellhole." Ginny said rather convincingly but Draco shook his head.

          "I have to Ginny." He grabbed his trunk.

          "I hate holidays." Ginny said darkly.

          "Bye love." He left her standing their cursing Easter Break.

          "It's perfect dear don't you see?" Narcissa said trying to convince Draco.

          "No mother I don't see how kidnapping my girlfriend is perfect. Enlighten me." Draco said sarcastically.

          "You will dear." Narcissa left the room smiling.

          "This is not good." Draco threw himself on his bed. "I have to warn Ginny."

          "Ginny come on, you have left you're room for hours." Lila pleaded.

          "I'm fine," Ginny picked up one of her schoolbooks. "I have homework."

          "Ginny you're becoming recluse, ever since Draco left for home you haven't taken a step out of this room except for food, and you barely eat anything then."

"I don't see why you care Lila, you found out who I love now leave me alone." "Come on Ginny." Lila said standing by the door. "We can go down by the lake."

          "No Lila," Ginny turned her back to the girl.

          "Fine." 

          "Where's Harry?" Hermoine asked Ron.

          "I don't care."

          "Come on Ron, stop being stupid." Hermoine sat next to the boy. "Why don't you just go talk to Neville?" 

          "No." Ron stood up and left the common room.

          "Men!" Hermoine said exasperated. 

          "I heard that." 

          "Harry!" 

          "No it's Draco love." Harry mocked.

          "I think I'd know if it was Draco."

          "I don't think you would."

          "Oh this is just disgusting." Fred said leaving the common room.

          "Utterly boring." George said following. Hermoine and Harry just shrugged.

          "No mother I won't play any part in this twisted little game of yours." Draco was arguing with Narcissa in the hallway.

          "I'm sorry Draco but you don't have a choice." Narcissa said in a sweet tone. "Either you help us get this little Weasley child or we get her ourselves and kill her."

          "Mother I can't." Draco said firmly. He swept out of the room and packed his trunk.  

          "You'll be sorry Draco." _No Mother, you'll be sorry._

          "Draco is coming back today." Ginny said happily pulling on her cloak.

          "Wonderful." Lila said lounging on her bed. "Maybe you'll emerge from your room every once and a while."

          "Why so sardonic love?" Ginny said throwing a pillow at her and quitting the room.

          "Does she even know what that means?" Lila said pulling the pillow off her face.

          "Oy Ginny!" Fred yelled down the hall.  

          "Yes darling brother," Ginny said turning around.

          "The Great Hall is that way." George said pointing in the other direction.       

          "Yes silly, I know." She continued walking in the wrong direction.       

          "Then where are you going?" Fred asked walking next to her.

          "To get Draco." She stated.

          "Of course,"

          "Didn't even have to ask."

          "Already knew the answer."

          "Could've found it out by looking at her face."

          "You said it."         

          "Let's find Ron and throw spiders in his hair."

          "Excellent idea brother, pure brilliance."

          "Ginny." Draco yelled dropping his trunk and running towards the girl.

          "Draco." Time sped down as the two ran towards each other, like in those corny movies where two people running through the fields shout each others names and go through long kissing scenes. Well that almost happened.

          "Oww, Draco." Ginny said rubbing her head. They had collided and Ginny had fallen back hitting her head on a rock.

          "Sorry Ginny." Draco rubbed his arm.    

          "It's okay." She stood up carefully, she felt a little woozy.

          "Care to try again."

          "As long as you don't bump into me." Ginny agreed and he pulled her into a long drawn out kiss. Every once and while you heard a ouch because one of them had hit the other in a sore spot.


	18. Evie a Smart Birdie

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 18 | Evie a Smart Birdie

          "What? Kidnap Ginny?" Ron asked with a horrified look on his face. "That's not even funny Malfoy." Ron almost left the room offended by what Malfoy had said.

          "I'm not joking Weasley, do you think I would joke about something like this?" Draco asked shoving the boy up to a wall his eyes flashing. Malfoy's don't take being called liars easily. "Do you?" Draco put his hand on the boys neck pushing him into the wall. Ron coughed and grabbed Draco's wrist. Draco pushed it away. "Don't touch me Weasley. He said coldly.

          "Draco stop." Ginny pulled his hand off her brothers neck and led Draco to the other side of the room.

          "What are we going to do?" Hermoine asked worried, she seemed to be changing the subject.

          "Not let them take her of course." Harry said in his manly voice, "We'll stand up to them." Harry said sounding very confident.

          "Are you gonna stop bloody Voldemort Harry?" Draco said sarcastically. "Fight him with your wand eh Potter? Try and beat Voldemort?"

          "I've done it before." Harry said firmly but his resolve lessened a bit.

          "Oh yes Potter no one can forget how you stood up to Voldemort all those times." Draco said icily. "You beat Voldemort, what a wondrous thing… have you ever tried serving underneath him? Afraid for your very life because if you do fight him you'll most surely die."

          "Let's not fight." Ginny tried to calm Draco down. He wasn't acting normal, but he didn't want Ginny to get kidnapped, and he was the best candidate for the crime.

          "Silly birdies." Evie said walking into the room and laughing. "Such silly birdies."

          "Not now Evie." Draco said shooing the girl out. "We're busy.

          "Evie know how you can trick daddy." Evie said before Draco closed the door on her. He stopped moving and stared at her.

          "What?" Draco said and pulled her back into the room. "Are you serious?"

          "Evie will tell daddy not to take pretty lady. Evie will ask nicely." Evie walked over to Ginny and patted her on the back. "Don't worry pretty lady Evie take care of everything."

          "Would you do that for me Evie?" Ginny asked eyeing the girl suspiciously.

          "Of course pretty lady, of course." Evie left the room. Ginny looked up at Draco her eyes speaking volumes. 

          "Well that takes care of that." Ron said with finality and he got up to leave.

          "No it doesn't Ron." Harry said sadly. "Evie could be tricking us all." He forced the words out knowing that Hermoine would be mad for him suggesting that Evie was evil.

          "Harry would you stop that?" she glared at her 'boyfriend' and shook her head angrily. "Evie isn't bad! You've just got prejudices." Hermoine 'hmmphed' and left.

          "Well Potter, looks like you've succeed in doing what takes most men at least a few weeks to do."

          "And what's that Malfoy?"

          "I'll let you figure that out." Draco and Ginny left leaving Harry and Evie alone, Ron had snuck out when Hermoine yelled at Harry.

          "Well Potter, it seems like things are coming along spectacularly." Evie said in a somewhat normal voice. She eyed him carefully and her eyes flickered madly.

          "What do you mean?" Harry asked staring at the girl surprised by the way she was talking. He tried to remain calm.

          "What I mean Potter is that it is almost time…" Evie stated this and was about to leave when Harry stopped her. He looked down into her green eyes and he startled himself.

          "Almost time for what?" Harry asked trying not to think. 

          She turned to the door and opened it, then looked back at him her eyes shining brightly. "Time for you to die." The door slammed and Harry shivered. _Does she mean it? Or is she trying to trick me?_

          "Harry I don't believe you." Hermoine said firmly. Harry told her what Evie had said to her. "Evie can't be bad."

          "What makes you so sure Hermoine?" Harry said getting angry. "What proof do you have that she isn't evil?" Hermoine glared at him and stood up. Se picked up her bag and plopped it on the couch, she searched through it muttering things under her breath. 

          "Aha!" she grabbed a book and flipped through the pages quickly finding the one she wanted she turned the book around and dropped it into Harry's lap. "There, read that." She packed up her bag and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm late for class." Harry nodded and started to read. 

Parselmouth, Dragon Lord 

Weasel Runt, Speaker with Spirits

Born into life when they're most needed

If one dies before their time

Then not one succeeded

They must complete their tasks

And not a moment to soon

Threatened with a poor fate,

The Dragon Lord loves what he hates

Not Parselmouth born, but threatened with death

He took this gift with the rest 

Weasel Bred and Weasel Raised

Forced to don another's cloth, won't accept life 'til alls lost

Speaker with Spirits is closely guarded

Won't admit, won't let go, can't see the evil until the end

The Dragon Lord must fight his foe

Must live to see his father die

Trials will come and loves may die

His will tested and his soul denied

Parselmouth is easiest to find

Separated from his kind

He came back one day a hero true

His wits tested, he'll live too

Weasel Runt, not a moment to spare

Choose quickly to save the race

Choose right for your life's in danger

Choose wrong and prepare for thy fate

Speaker with Spirits has the greatest battle

Must fight fire with fire and live unscathed

Can't ask for help, can't accept it either

Will she believe? Or will she deny it.

Parselmouth 'gainst Parselmouth

Dragon 'gainst Dragon

Weasel 'gainst Rat

War with Spirits

This hath been set up once before,

But one just had to settle a score

He killed the others and took power for himself.

He cannot win, you'll see to that**__**

          Harry set the book down, his breath coming in gasps. He tried to sort everything out. Something was clouding his mind. He need help. _Draco._ Harry nodded. Draco would be able to figure it out, weren't the Slytherins cunning after all, that meant they were smart right? 


	19. Parselmouth

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 19 | Parselmouth

          "What do you want Potter?" Draco asked, Harry had come into the library carrying an old book. He had spotted Draco and rushed over to the table.

          "Look at this." Draco read the page quickly his eyes flickering over the words he read quickly but not quick enough for Harry, "Well." Harry said impatiently.

          "Hold on Potter." Draco grabbed the book and read the front cover. "Ah I see." He opened the book back up and scanned the chapters quickly. "Alright." He handed the book back to Potter. "I suppose you need help figuring it out." Draco's eyes darted to the book and back to Potter. It was obvious he wanted to read it, all of it.

          "Of course I need help figuring it out! I'm the brave one not the smart one… you already know that." Harry said he slammed the book down. "I never paid attention in Divination. All this prophecy rubbish is starting to annoy me." Harry rubbed his temples and sat at the table. 

          "Lend me that book and I'll see what I can do." Draco stood up gathering his things. 

          "I can't lend you the book." Harry said holding it defensively. "Hermoine lent it to me."

          "I'm sure she won't miss it then." Draco slung his bag over one shoulder and pried the book out of Harry's hands. "She's probably got another copy of it somewhere." He started for the door but he wasn't quick enough.

          "When will I get it back?" Harry asked impatiently. 

          "Soon enough Potter soon enough." Draco walked down the hallway smiling to himself. Harry sighed and headed for the Gryffindor common room. He skillfully avoided Hermoine feeling and feeling a bit guilty about the book he went to bed early hoping to relieve his troubled mind by sleeping.

          _Harry sat in the library surrounded by books. He read page after page and each word become harder and harder to understand. A shadow fell across the page, someone was standing behind Harry. _

_"You can't get away from it that easily Parselmouth." The person moved around the table, Harry followed his shadow with his eyes. The person picked up a book and dusted it off. He opened to a random page and read it slowly. Harry peered into the darkness and tried to see the person's face, but it was shrouded in shadows. _

_          "Who – what – how?" Harry's head was pounding, **How am I able to read in the darkness? And shadows shouldn't be cast in this light.** Harry tried to stand but he couldn't._

_          "Listen to me Parselmouth." The person said as he set the book down carefully. "Listen carefully. When I'm done talking you will wake up. When you wake up take your invisibility cloak and sneak into this library. Go to the restricted section and walk by the second shelf. Look for a book called 'The life and times of a Animagus' pick the book off the shelf and open it. Inside the pages of the book there should be a tiny four inch long centimeter or two wide book. It has no name so don't look for one. Read it and figure it out. Don't go asking the Dragon Lord for help Parselmouth. This book is for you. And keep it to yourself until you've figured out all the riddles." The figure flinched. "I've said to much." He disappeared quickly. _

"What was that?" Harry said bolting awake. He almost fell back asleep but he decided he might as well look. As long as he had the invisibility cloak nothing could go wrong. Harry jumped out of bed bending his knees to absorb the sound. He rummaged through his chest as quiet as possible and crept out of the dormitory. 

          "This is bloody insane you know that Potter." Harry said to himself. He pushed open the fat lady's portrait and crept down the halls towards the library. "Doing a lot of creeping eh Trephinia? You think I could just walk normally this hurts my knees…"  

The author looked at Harry in surprise and stepped out of her chair. She walked swiftly over to Harry and hit him upside his head.

          "Never address me directly in the story you dolt." She threatened him swearing profusely and finally returned to her chair.

          "Her accent's bloody horrible." Harry shook his head and continued to the library. He pushed the door open to allow for his body to pass through and ran quietly down to the restricted section. He **walked normally** by the second shelf and picked up the previously mentioned book. He opened it and pulled out the slender book the man in the dream had told him about. He left the library **walking normally **and entered the Common Room **walking normally **he even **walked normally**  to his dormitory although the pounding of his feet would have woken up a full grown dragon, which is never a smart thing to do.

          He pulled out a light and started to read the book. Pausing slightly to yawn or rearrange the pillows.

"In the beginning of days the gods, Raila, Gregorian, Zephyr, and Hera, agreed on one thing. They would rule together equally. But Zephyr proving to be the most devious of the four found an err in the law and took a few chosen people aside for himself. He formed an elite society of people with Umbels to serve them. 

The others sensing the danger in his system set out to form their own caste systems to protect themselves.

Raila's specialized in healing and learning all that they could. The educated ones were prized high above the other and given special powers. 

Gregorian's people were brave and the best of his people were given powers not unlike the ones Rowena bestowed upon her favorites. 

Hera prized hard work and that quality cropped up among her people. The hardest workers were rewarded with qualities given to both Rowena's people and Godric's people, on a slightly less scale. 

Zephyr sought to take the best of all three races. He discarded his first race and lured people from Rowena's and Gregorian's… he even took a few from Hera's to do the hard work.  

Zephyr's people turned evil. Evil hadn't been in the world before and the other races didn't know how to handle it. They continued on as normal hoping the evil would stop. 

The gods saw what had happened and tried to take the powers away from their chosen people, but they were too strong. They drove the gods out of the world and set about to rule themselves. The gods said they would return again embodied in the forms of their chosen people. 

The people destroyed all remains of their gods and taught the Umbels, or muggles as they changed it to later, that it had all been a dream. Then the chosen ones hid their powers.

Thousands of years later prophecies of the gods return started to crop up. They second coming was getting closer and the chosen ones, who called themselves wizards, started to prepare. 

The gods came and set up a school of learning. Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor. They tried not to make the same mistake but Salazar had started to study the dark arts and before Rowena, his beloved, could stop him he was engulfed in the fire of evil and the world was corrupted once again.

The school prospered under the care of the headmasters although a rift between the houses had formed. Slytherins were hated and Gryffindors were revered. 

The prophecies started again and four more wizards resembling gods appeared. Grindewald, Aril, Mycelia, and Albus. Grindewald killed two of the four human gods and Albus killed him. Albus the only one left lost his godlike qualities and became headmaster of Hogwarts, the school Rowena, Helga, Godric, and Salazar had set up.

New prophecies arrived and the new gods came into he world. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lily Evans, Hycinithia, and James Potter. Tom Riddle was born before Hycinithia who was born 10 years later followed closely by Lily and James. Tom Riddle took on the name Voldemort shortly after his graduation from Hogwarts and sought out the other three human gods.

More prophecies cropped up even though the gods had yet to fail. Voldemort became wary and killed Hycinithia and her husband. The prophecies had said one of the new gods would come from the loins of the old gods and after Voldemort killed Hycinithia he headed for Lily and James who had married and had a son."

Harry shut the book beads of sweat pouring down his face, _I'm a god?_ He meekly got out of bed as he heard the other wake and shoved the book under his pillow. _I think after I'm done reading this book I'll have a long talk with Dumbledore._ Harry pulled on his cloak and followed Ron groggily to the Great Hall.  


	20. Dragon Lord

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 20 | Dragon Lord

          "What is that?" A girlish voice asked. A cracked and reddened fingernail pointed to the prophecy Draco was reading. Draco looked up only to see Pansy Parkinson.

          "What do you want Parkinson?" Draco said nastily and bent down to continue reading he hoped she would leave, the smell bothered his delicate nose. 

          "I want to know what that is." She dug her fingernail into the prophecy almost ripping the page. He glared at her and pushed her hand away.

          "A book Parkinson." He said in a degrading tone of voice and slammed the book shut and pilled all his notes on top of it. He needed peace and quiet and she was bothering that peace and destroying that quiet. The fact that Draco hated her probably helped his decision. 

          "I knew that." She said defensively. She reached for the book that she had such interest in and almost succeeded in pulling it off the pile but Draco sidestepped her and snarled. 

          "Good, I was starting to worry about you." He said sarcastically heading for his Dorm Room. She was trying his patience and he wasn't up to cursing tonight, Goyle and Crabbe were nowhere to be found so they weren't of much help to him.

          "Really?" Pansy said hopefully. She trailed behind him hopeful. Draco frowned. He really didn't like her. She was so – so disgusting. 

          "No, I was lying." He smiled sarcastically and bowed to her before walking up the stairs. 

          "That's harsh Draco." Pansy said trying to follow him to his dorms, probably hoping for some… action.

          "Eh… you're just an idiot," Draco grimaced and ran up a few steps. Then he yelled down to her loudly so the whole Common Room could hear, "You don't matter." He opened the door to his dorm and fell onto the bed. He spread his books and things around him and started to read where he left off. Getting to an interesting bit about gods or something a sudden fatigue overtook him and his head drooped down. Before he could wake himself he fell asleep.

          _Draco walked through the forest holding a book. The letters were clear but he couldn't make them out. They were written in a different language. He squinted and hoped he didn't need glasses. _

_          "Would you stop meddling!" a voice roared. The book flew from Draco's grasp, he looked up surprised. "Your task doesn't lie in books!" the person advanced on Draco and grabbed his left hand. "Concentrate on your task!"  he tossed the book into the lake. Draco reached for it but the person held his wrist firmly. "Look at the stars Dragon Lord." Draco tilted his head back and looked at the stars, he saw himself, Harry, Ginny, and one other figure that was blotted out. "There's the truth you were looking for. Let the Parselmouth figure out the rest!" the figure pushed Draco into the trees roughly and started to walk away. _

_          "What is my task?" Draco called after the figure._

_          "Ask the Parselmouth in a week." The figure disappeared in the haze._

_          "The Parselmouth? Must be Harry." Draco sighed. He hated dreams._

          Draco woke in a poor temperament. First, the foulest girl in Slytherin, No the whole school!, had hit on him. Second, he had a strange dream that made no sense, and lastly he had to talk to Potter, about some task. And he had to wait! He hated waiting. He decided to find Ginny, the week would go by faster if he was with her.

          "Draco, what are you doing? Studying, that's not what a Malfoy does! They plot, kill, and rape." Draco had been pulling on his leather pants. He had them zipped and was decided on a shirt. The books still lay scattered on his bed. One of his roommates, Blaise Zabini, was leaning on the doorframe impersonating Draco's posture and accent. 

          "Shut up Zabini." Draco said coldly and pulled on a tight black shirt. He grabbed his cloak just in case and left his robes open.

          "Leather?" Zabini said raising an eyebrow. "You'll turn a few heads." He walked over to his bed which happened to be behind Draco's.

          "And yours will be one of them." Zabini blushed. "Sorry Zabini, but I do know someone who would be perfect for you if he didn't hate Slytherins so much." Draco smiled and left. He pushed Pansy out of the way and climbed up the stairs and out of the common room. He went down to the library looking for Ginny. 

          "Draco?" Draco spun around. _Ginny._

          "Nice pants." She smiled and ran up to him. she stopped a few inches in front of him and put hr fingers in the belt look. "My favorite." She kissed him lightly and noticed his shirt. She tugged on it. "Where'd this come from?" 

          "My closet." He pulled her arms off his waist and placed them around his neck. "It's a comfy closet, I'll show you sometime." She giggled and he kissed her putting his hands around her waist and pulling her close. 

          "Let's walk." Ginny said pulling away from him. they went out by the lake but soon walked near the Forbidden Forest. Draco pulled her close to him as they walked. He heard a low growl in the forest. 

          "Malfoy an' Ginny. What're ye two doin' together?" Hagrid said. "What's wrong with meh accent Trephinia?" he walked over to the author. She shrunk back in her seat.

          "I – I'm sorry I'll try harder." Trephinia, the author, mumbled. Hagrid nodded thankfully and walked back over to Draco and Ginny.

          "So what're you two doin' here? And together too." He nodded thankfully to Trephinia, "It's better." 

          "Hello Hagrid." Ginny said smiling. "Haven't you heard?"

          "Heard what?" Hagrid said puzzled. Draco heard the low roaring sound and from the look on Hagrid's face Draco guessed the giant heard it to. "Oh, no not Norbert."

          "Norbert?" Ginny said puzzled. A giant black Norwegian Ridgeback dragon. The same that had tried to eat Ginny lumbered out of the forest growling.

          "Norbert! Yer not supposed to show yerself to the humans!" Hagrid yelled shaking uncontrollably.

          "Draco!" Ginny said trembling. Draco stepped in front of her and took out his wand. "No, you can't." she said fearfully. She pulled him backwards inching away from the dragon. Norbert roared and shook his head. Flames erupted scorching Hagrid's house. Hagrid had run up to the school to get Dumbledore, Draco and Ginny forgotten.

          "Ginny go to the school." She nodded and ran for the school. The dragon roared and spit flames at her. She fell screaming. "GINNY!" Draco ran towards her and picked her up. Her body was on fire but surprisingly it didn't hurt him. he dumped her in the lake. The flames stopped immediately. Draco looked back at the Dragon, it was heading for the school. Dumbledore, followed by Hagrid, strode out of the school. Harry and Hermoine ran out with Ron tagging along. Evie stood in the doorway staring at the Dragon. Dumbledore walked towards the Dragon his wand out.

          **"No."** the figure in Draco's dream stopped Dumbledore. **"This is for the Dragon Lord."** Draco took a few steps forwards. Everyone watched him. He held out his wand and walked right up to Norbert.

          **_"Hello friend._"** Draco said to the Dragon. **_"What seems to be the matter?"_**

**_            "How is it that you know the language of the Dragons?" _**the Dragon cocked it's head to one side and stopped roaring.

          **_"I don't know." _**Draco admitted. **_"Why did you hurt her?" _**He nodded to Ginny who lay at the waters edge.

          **_"Why does it matter?"_** the dragon tossed its head.

          **_"She's my mate."_** Draco stared at the dragon his eyes flashing angrily, **_"She could have died." _**

          **_"I'm sorry."_** The dragon lowered his head. **_"I'm hungry."_** He turned towards Harry and his friends. **_"Can I eat them master?"_**

          **_"NO!"_** Draco held out his wand and it shimmered silver. His hand shook and he dropped his wand. The dragon stared at him tongue flicking back and forth. A silver light enveloped Draco and then disappeared. **_"Please go."_** Draco waved his hand and the Dragon flinched.

          **_"Yes."_** He bowed his head submissively and flew off.

          "No Norbert!" Hagrid ran after the fleeting Dragon. 

          "What just happened?" Harry said sitting on the steps. 

          "I don't know Potter. I don't know." Draco replied. He went over to Ginny and picked her up. She wasn't burned. He held her close breathing harshly.

          "Draco." Ginny said opening her eyes. "Draco what happened to the dragon?" 

          "He's gone Ginny." He smiled at her. She climbed out of his arms and hugged him gently. He pulled away a little bit to look at her.

          "What's wrong?" she asked holding his hands.

          "Nothing," Draco picked up his wand. "I just thought you were dead that's all."


	21. Weasel Runt

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 21 | Weasel Runt

          Ginny, at Draco's insistence, lay in the infirmary. She wasn't burned, wasn't sick, wasn't in any physical pain. She was bullied here. She sighed and flopped over trying to get in a comfortable position. She couldn't sleep either. She listened for Madame Pompfrey to leave, maybe she could sneak out. She flipped back over. Still uncomfortable she kicked her blankets off. Finally, feeling better, she fell asleep. 

          _Ginny was in the Ravenclaw common room. How she knew it was the Ravenclaw common room was beyond her but that's what it was. She sighed and picked herself out of the bed._

_          "Don't even see why we need her." someone said. "She's to skinny." The person stepped into the room. Ginny couldn't make out any features. "Well Weasel Runt, how are you feeling?" the person took a step towards her._

_          "I'm okay." Ginny pulled her cloak tighter about her thin shoulders._

_          "See," the person said to himself, "she's to skinny to keep herself warm." He stopped to listen for a second and nodded. "Alright, I'll try not to." He turned back to her. "Now Weasel, do you know how to pay the flute?" this question took Ginny by surprise. She nodded carefully. Her mother had sent her to magical flute lessons when she was small. She also took the Magic and Music class here at Hogwarts._

_          "Yes." She answered hoping the voice would continue. He fished among his robes and finally pulled out a long slender box. He opened it and a silver flute lay in the blue velvet lining. _

_          "When you get out of the infirmary this flute will be hidden under the floorboards of your dorm room." Ginny reached for the flute but the person pulled away. "You must find it yourself Weasel, even Parselmouth found the book himself." _

_          "Parselmouth?" the figure flinched._

_          "I've said to much again." he looked up. "I'm sorry." He disappeared and Ginny woke._

          "Madame Pompfrey!" she yelled standing up. "I want to go back!" the nurse came running in her nightgown.

          "Oh no, you're not healthy enough." Madame Pompfrey looked the girl over concerned. 

          "I'm perfectly alright." Ginny insisted grabbing her cloak.

          "Oh no oh no!" Pompfrey said hoping back and forth on her feet, "You were burned by a dragon my dear!" she said with despair.

          "Look," Ginny pulled up her sleeve, "there aren't any burn marks."

          "It's the middle of the night dear," Pompfrey said trying a different tactic, hoping it worked, "you can't go back now!"

          "Well I'm going," Ginny pushed her out of the way and added, "tell Draco where I am."

          "Oh dear, oh my." Ginny heard the nurse say as she closed the door.

          "Meddlesome old bat." She muttered darkly and headed for her common room. She said the password and climbed through the portrait hole. She went up to her dormitory and sat on her bed thinking until Lila woke up. She lay her head on her pillow and pretended to snore.

          "Ginny wake up." Lila shook the girl carefully.

          "What – oh it's you Lila…" Ginny yawned.

          "When did you get back…" but Ginny had fallen asleep, pretending, again. "Oh I'll tell McGonagle you're ill." Lila left with the others. Ginny smiled, she crawled under her bed and looked for loose floorboards. 

          "None." Ginny said to herself. She had searched everywhere. Except under Lila's trunk. She sighed and stood up. She pulled the heavy trunk and it budged just a little but she couldn't move it anymore. She climbed on top of it and saw a board with hinges. "Curiouser and Curiouser." She mumbled and tugged on the board. It swung up and she reached inside pulling out a long slender case. She pushed the trunk back and sat on the bed. She opened the case and ran her fingers over the metal. She assembled it and played a not softly. It was beautiful. She played song after song not noticing when Lila and the others came in and stopped talking to listen to her playing. Not noticing when they left. Only listening to the music. 

          Finally she put it away, she set it in her trunk carefully and went to look for Draco. He still had to pay for making her stay in the infirmary. She walked through the halls not knowing how late it was. 

          "What's Ginny doing up so late?" Ginny turned around and sighed. It was only Evie, but why did she sound so… normal.

          "Hi Evie, have you seen Draco?" Ginny asked. Evie stared at her eyes unblinking. Ginny shivered.

          "No I haven't seen Draco." Evie replied casually. Something was definitely wrong. Evie was acting normal, not a trace of her madness. Maybe she was susceptible to these outbursts of normality. Maybe she was finally accepting her parents death.

          "Well if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him okay?" Ginny started to walk away. Evie was scaring her.

          "Alright." Evie agreed. "One more thing," she called. Ginny stopped turning slowly. "Figure out how to open the portal runt." She turned and walked down the hallway. Ginny stared after her knowing something was not right, she could feel it in her bones.

          "You see what I mean." Ginny screamed and jumped around. Harry… she sighed. "Sorry didn't mean to frighten you Ginny." Ginny nodded.

          "She's not all she pretends to be." Harry nodded. Ginny continued, "What did she mean by 'open the portal'?" Harry frowned and looked away. 

          "I think… I'll know soon." He smiled at her. "I have to go, Draco's down that way." He pointed down the hall. "See you tomorrow." 

          "See you." Ginny cleared her head and walked down the hallway looking for Draco. If anyone could make her feel better he was the one to do it. She spotted him talking to Hermione. "Draco." He turned and smiled at her. Hermione smiled and left them. "I just saw Harry." Ginny said as she passed her. Hermione nodded still smiling.

          "There's something I need to tell you." Draco said seriously, but his eyes gave him away. She took his outstretched hand and he led her down the hall. "Hermione heard you playing the flute." He said casually but he pressed for information. Ginny nodded. "I showed her a song I wrote." Draco's voice sounded unsure. He stopped and looked deep into Ginny's eyes. "I wrote it for you." He said quietly. She nodded her eyes dancing brightly. He shoved a packet of papers into her hands and walked off down the hall. She read the title and gasped. 

          "The Portal." Her eyes widened and her mind cleared except for one word, **Evie**_._


	22. Speaker with Spirits

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 22 | Speaker with Spirits

          Hermoine walked away from Draco and Ginny deciding they needed their time. She went in the direction Ginny had pointed looking for Harry, they hadn't a good chat in ages. She turned down the hall and walked a bit quicker, it was almost time for students to be in bed. _Harry where are you?_ She turned down another hallway and realized she was lost. 

          "Do you need help child?" a ghost floated through the wall and spotted Hermione. It was the Grey Lady who never talked.

          "Yes I'm afraid I'm lost." Hermione thought it was curious that the ghost would speak to her but she pushed away the thought. "Could you point me in the direction of the Gryffindor common rooms?" The grey lady pursed her lips and shook her head. "Why not?" Hermione said anxiously.

          "Walk with me a bit Speaker." The grey lady said formerly. Hermione followed her down the hall. "You do know who you are right?" the ghost questioned. 

          "Hermione Granger." Hermione said thinking that it was a silly question. The grey lady just sighed.

          "Hasn't he told you anything?" she stopped and floated about. "I suppose it's my job." She looked at Hermione sternly. "You are a necromancer." Hermione, shocked, backed away horrified. "Don't take it the wrong way dear. You are very important, and you must accept it or all is lost." Hermione shook her head defiantly.  

          "I'm not." Hermione tried to move but she was frozen. "I can't." she tried moving again but no luck. "I won't."

          "Those are harsh words." The grey lady wrung her hands and tilted her head.

          "Well you make harsh accusations." Hermione felt dizzy. She couldn't be a necromancer, she couldn't.

          "He wants to talk to you." The grey lady stepped back into the wall disappearing. In her place a tall figure stood leering at her. He wasn't a ghost.

          "I don't know what possessed me to take this job." He said more to himself. He looked critically at Hermione. "You my girl are a necromancer." He held up his hand before she could object. "Haven't you ever heard of a good necromancer?" he frowned as she shook her head. "Well then you obviously don't read enough." he paced in front of her. "You are one side of the Speaker of Spirits, the good half, your other half is missing from you." He flinched and finished quickly. "You must find her battle with her and force her back into you." He disappeared and behind him was the portrait of the Fat Lady. She said the password and hurried up to her bed.

          _"Still don't believe me eh?" the man had reappeared in Hermione's dreams he held a giant book. She nodded. "Well you had better start believing because everyone else is ready but you." He smiled at her. "Even that Weasel Runt has the Portal song you don't have anything." She glared at him. "Well here's a book. I can give it to her right? Okay well here child read that." He disappeared._

          "Necromancer's and the Good" Hermione shrugged and read the book, trying not to think about the mysterious circumstances that led her to receive it. She read late into the night and into the morning. Lavender and Parvati tried to drag her from the book and down to classes but Hermione shrugged them off continuing to read. 

          "Hermione, I think it's about time you put the book down." Harry said firmly entering into girls territory. He put his hand on her shoulder. She ignored him and he continued. "I have something I need to tell you, Ginny, and Draco."  

          "I'm almost done Harry." He sighed and started to leave, "I'll meet you in the library." She said. She turned the page and continued to read. Harry smiled at her feeling lucky to know such a wonderful person no matter how smart and bossy she seemed to be on the outside he knew he loved her. 

          "Interesting." Hermoine said 10 minutes later and reread a passage.

"Evil necromancers have two sides to them a good and a bad. When the bad one is more dominant and the good side is dormant a necromancer normally appears. 

Good necromancers have exactly the opposite and are very rare. 

Split necromancers are when the good and bad sides are divided and born into two peoples, sometimes twins, sometimes two entirely different people who never meet. Sometimes the sides are able to force one into the other.

Infused necromancy happens when a person witnesses a horrible act and the bad side of a necromancer leaves that necromancer to take over that person's body. If left in there for multiple years (it has not yet been calculated) the person will become a necromancer permanently and an Evil one at that."

          Hermione shut the book and took a deep breath. She walked down to the library carrying the book and thinking. Her mind was a flurry of ideas each one more ridiculous than the last.  


	23. A Meeting of Four

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 23 | A Meeting of Four

          Harry waited impatiently at the far table. He spotted Ginny who, on impulse, had brought her flute. He waved to her and she came over. She sat across from him and rested her hands possessively on the flute case. Harry smiled at her and waited for Hermione and Draco. 

          "What's so urgent?" Ginny said fixing him with an intense stare.

          "I'll tell you when everyone arrives." Harry replied calmly. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

          "Being secretive are we Potter?" Draco said placing his hand on Ginny's shoulder. He slid a book across the table to Harry. Harry glanced at the title and slid the book into his bag.

          "No, I just don't want to repeat myself." Harry explained calmly. He saw Hermione and waved her over. 

          "Sorry I'm late." She said apologetically and sat next to Harry. She smiled at him and set a very large book on the table.

          "We don't mind Granger." Draco said blandly. He sat next to Ginny and placed his wand on the table. "No really we don't mind at all." Draco leaned back in his chair smiling at Harry.

          "Be quiet love." Ginny said moving her hand off the flute case and putting it on top of Draco's "Let Harry explain."

          Harry set a tiny book on the table and opened it searching for something. He found the page and started to read the page out loud.

"He will be a Parselmouth and he will defeat Voldemort in his first year. Another, the Dragon Lord, will be born about the same time as him into the Malfoy family. The third will be their age also but born into a muggle family. The fourth will be a year younger, from the Weasley house.

They will be the last ones and if they don't succeed then there will be no more. The gods and their memories will disappear." 

          "What is that?" Draco said grabbing the book. "More prophecies cropped up even though the gods had yet to fail. Voldemort became wary and killed Hycinithia and her husband. The prophecies had said one of the new gods would come from the loins of the old gods and after Voldemort killed Hycinithia he headed for Lily and James who had married and had a son." Draco stopped reading and tossed the book back to Harry. "So we're gods?" Harry nodded. 

          "I think so." Harry said quietly.

          "Then how come I don't have any godly powers or live in the heavens? Huh Potter?" Draco said darkly.

          "I don't know." Harry said meekly. He scanned the pages of the book.

          "We have certain powers." Hermione said holding the book to her chest. "At least I do." She set the book on the table. "Harry's a Parselmouth, you're a Dragon Lord, Ginny's can play the flute, and I'm a necromancer." Draco turned to stare at her.

          "Funny Granger." He said sarcastically. "Very funny."

          "She is." Ginny moved her hand from Draco's. "I can play the flute, big deal."

          "Magic and Music," Harry said gaining courage,  "when used together can be very powerful Ginny."

          "Oh." She moved her hand back to Draco's.

          "Let's say I believe you. About this god stuff." Draco began. "What are we supposed to do about it?" 

          "I don't know, my book doesn't say anything." Harry said tapping the tiny book. 

          "The book Hermione gave you only says a little bit." Draco said. Hermione looked at Harry and narrowed her eyes. He shrugged. "Birds sing, Dragon's rhyme, open the gate, change time." He said poetically.

          "That's it!" Hermione said a little to loudly. Madame Pince gave her a stern look. "Ginny your flute, birds sing, Draco's song, Dragon's rhyme, put them together and open the gate. Then we can all change time!" she said it triumphantly.

          "One thing though, if there gods then how come they're dying?" Draco questioned. He had pried the book from Harry's hands and was now reading it.

          "I don't know." Harry sighed. "Maybe we should ask Dumbledore."

          "That's a good idea Potter let's go, let's ask Dumbledore why we can't die, let's tell him our theory on our immortal powers." Draco said this in a very **sarcastic** tone.

          "Dracky! Dracky! Dracky!" Evie ran over. "Dracky guess what!" Evie pulled on his hand.

          "Not now Evie." Draco said pushing the girl away.

          "It's about the portal Dracky!"


	24. Through the Portal (How, Why, and When)

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 24 | Through the Portal (How, Why, and When)

          "How do you know about the portal Evie?" Draco asked trying to remain calm. 

          "Evie know all." Evie said confidently. She looked at Draco sideways, "Let's go Dracky." 

          "Evie… where?" Draco said perplexed.

          "To the portal silly!" Evie exclaimed and walked towards the place where it was to be a portal… supposedly.

          "But… **how**?" Draco asked saying **how** with emotion!

          "Let's just go. Questions later silly birdie." Evie walked at an amazingly fast pace and the others had a hard time keeping up.

          "Okay Evie…" Draco said with uncertainty.

          "Good Dracky," Evie walked faster.

          They followed her down the corridor exchanging odd looks. Ginny walked surprisingly close to Draco. She couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Especially in the way that Evie had talked to her the other day. She felt it in her gut; she could feel something going on. Something greater than all of them and they would be caught up in it. 

          "Evie where are we going?" Draco asked as they headed for the Great Hall.

          "Outside Dracky." She walked confidently into the Great Hall and towards the exit.

          "But… **why**?" Draco said. "We don't have to go now." He really didn't want to do this but he would. He just didn't think it had to happen right now. And outside? 

          "You'll see Dracky," the stepped out of the school and into the warm sunshine air.

          "**When** will it happen Evie?" Ginny asked moving closer to the girl.

          "Stop asking questions." Evie said rather harshly. Ginny, offended, went back to Draco.

          Draco put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and pulled her closer. He started to feel something to. Something bad, and to a Death Eater's son there was very little that could be considered bad.

          "Are you sure about this Draco?" Hermione, who was walking next to Ginny, asked.

          "Yes," He didn't say very convincingly.

          "No you're not," Hermione countered feeling very insecure. Harry came up behind her and put his arm around her copying Draco. Hermione felt a little better. 

          "You're right I'm not." Draco said forcing a smile, and then joking he said, "And my name's not Draco."

          "Yes it is." Hermione responded automatically.

          "I think I would know." Draco said with an attitude.

          "Your name is Draco." Harry said backing up Hermione.

          "Nope." Draco tightened his grip on Ginny. Evie was leading them towards the Quidditch Pitch.

          "But – but … you're name" Hermione stuttered completely confused and disgruntled.

          "Is there a problem?" Ginny said smiling.

          "It doesn't – doesn't make any sense… I don't, my brain it… it can't handle the pressure." Hermione buried her head in Harry's shoulder stifling giggles.

          "Well." Evie said pointing to Ginny. "Play flute." Ginny looked at her quizzically and pulled the flute out of its velvety case. She assembled it and started to play. "No!" Evie stamped her foot angrily. "Play Dracky's song!" Ginny nodded and started to play. She had never looked at the music but she knew the melody and the notes. The song started out slow and got faster gradually but stayed sad. Even though Ginny was only playing one flute it sounded as if there were more flutes and more melodies and every melody was distracting from the main one but it all fit together. After the melody started to calm down a tiny white light formed at the end of Ginny's flute. It danced around and Ginny gasped for breath it flickered and Ginny played harder and faster. The light grew and shot out of the flute like a Golden Snitch. It grew bigger and bigger forming a big fat white hole. Evie ran towards it and jumped through. 

          "What?" Draco yelled and ran after her. Harry followed and so did Hermione. Ginny, still playing, ran towards the white hole and jumped through it. It closed behind them.


	25. Lost in an Upside Down Yellow Blue Book ...

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 25 | Lost in a Upside Down Yellow Blue Book of Rhymes

          "Ginny." Ginny nodded. "Good," Draco pulled Ginny to her feet and handed her the flute. "You're here." Ginny looked around and saw Harry and Hermione in the far corner whispering. Evie stood on the balcony the wind whipping around her tiny figure. She seemed to be talking to someone. "We thought you wouldn't make it." He smiled at her fondly. "Now we wait." Ginny looked back at him and tilted her head questioningly.

          "Where are we Draco?" Ginny started to cry. She knew there was no reason, and that she was safe with Draco. She just couldn't help it. "Where are we?" she buried her head in his shoulder and let the tears roll down her face.

          "Don't worry Ginny." Draco held her close and put his arms around her. It only made her cry more.

          "Where are we?" she asked again, the sound muffled by Draco's cloak. She shivered and pulled on his arms. "I want to know where we are."

          "I think she's in shock." Draco jumped a little, _only Hermione,_ "give her your cloak." _I should have thought of that._ Draco said mocking himself.

          "Where are we Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly lifting her head up from Draco's shoulder and looking at Hermione.

          "I don't know Ginny." Hermione said sadly and went back to Harry trying not to cry.

          "You're supposed to know everything!" Ginny yelled at her. She pushed away from Draco and fell on the floor. "You always used to know everything!" She searched through her pockets and pushed the flute away. It rolled across the ground and hit Evie's feet lightly.

          "Almost time." The girl whispered quietly from her spot on the balcony. She held arms up slightly and then dropped them to her side.

          "What?" Harry looked up from Hermione and at Evie. "What's almost time?"

          "Almost time." She took a step closer to the end of the balcony and looked over the edge. "Almost time… almost time." Draco sat next to Ginny and pulled her into his arms. He gave Evie a harsh look and whispered to Ginny.

          "What's almost time?" Harry yelled at Evie walking over to the girl. 

          "Almost time!" Evie shouted back still looking over the edge. "It's almost time!" She leaned further over the edge.

          "What are you talking about?" Harry reached out to touch her and a bright black darkness flashed and pushed him away. "What is this?" he said regaining composure.

          "Are you ready Potter?" Evie said turning around and looking directly at Harry with an evil little smirk on her face. "Are you ready?"

          "Ready for what?" Harry said backing away. Evie laughed and twisted towards Hermione. 

          "You've waited your whole life for this Granger." She stepped into the center of the room and pulled out her wand. "Every moment of your life preparing for this moment." Hermione nodded and stood up.

          "What's going on?" Harry yelled but no sound came from his vocal chords. No one heard a word, only Evie, only Granger… all time focused on this moment.

          "Are you ready Granger?" Evie asked inaudibly, but every word was heard. Hermione stepped up next to Evie. A circle, a straight white line, encircled them.

          "I've always been ready." Hermione said calmly. The air cracked and the room spun. Ginny screamed and Draco held her closer.

          "What's going on?!" Harry yelled trying to break the silence. Evie clutching her wand fiercely shouted a spell. Hermione yelled the counter-curse.

          "_Done and Done!_" Harry looked around for the voice. Ginny stood up and ran towards Hermione.

          "No!" she yelled. "Not Hermione!" Draco held her back sensing something dangerous about the circle. 

          "Well Mionie, you already know what's going to happen." Evie taunted.

          "I don't need you to tell me that Evelyn." Hermione said. Evie nodded.

          "_Done and Done!_" 

          "What is that?" Harry yelled to Draco. Draco shook his head. The room spun faster but Evie and Hermione stayed still. Hermione shouted a spell and Evie yelled the counter-curse.

          "You know you can't win Evelyn!" Hermione yelled her face pale.

          "It doesn't matter Hermione." Evie shouted a curse and Hermione tried to duck. She stopped moving. "Crucio!"

          "No!" Harry yelled as Hermione lay on the ground twitching and screaming. 

          "Yes Potter." Evie said turning towards him. "I have won." The circle faltered but brightened. "What…" Hermione stood up and whispered an incantation. The room stopped spinning. "No it can't be. You can't use them…" Evie said through clenched teeth. Hermione nodded. "Well if you can… then I can!" Evie exclaimed.

          "_Done and Done!"_

          "What is that!?" Harry yelled getting angry. Evie chanted an incantation to and the room swirled again. 

          "_It starts now!_" Harry clenched his teeth. "_It had begun and it will end!_"


	26. The Battle

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 26 | The Battle

          Hermione, still whispering her incantation, felt dizzy. Besides the fact that the room was spinning she felt awful. Her stomach hurt and her brain couldn't handle the pressure. She fell on the ground gasping for breath. She could hear Evie's mocking voice in the background and she felt something in her gut. Something bad was going to happen…

          … and then she threw up.

          "Now that's disgusting." Draco said holding Ginny back from the circle. Harry, red in the face, got redder. 

          "Hermione!" he yelled running for the circle. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's wrist.

          "Now, now, Potter… if I let you do that Hermione would regurgitate on my face you big fat baby!" Draco said and then started to laugh.

          "Malfoy what was that?" Harry asked trying not to laugh.

          "I'm sorry go back to your mourning." Draco said stifling his laughter. In the funny moment Draco had let go of Ginny who now realizing it ran towards the circle.   

          "Uh, Draco…" Harry pointed towards Ginny. Draco whirled around.

          "No! Ginny don't!" Draco ran towards her and grabbed her cloak. She pulled against him straining for the circle screaming, 'No not Hermione." Draco grabbed her around the middle and pulled her towards him. "I can't lose you Ginny." She slumped in his grip and resumed her crying. Harry shook his head.

          Hermione threw up again and pounded her fist on the floor. She screamed in pain. She threw up blood. Evie laughed. Hermione cried. Her sickness… it was coming back. She threw up more blood and more food. 

          "Help me." she said softly and looked at Harry. He heard her and wrenched out of Draco's grip he ran for the portal. "No, you can't." She said looking at him sadly. He stopped and looked back at Draco he sighed and went towards the portal. She frowned and said, "No." Hermione shook her head firmly. "Ginny." Ginny looked up nodded and retrieved her flute. 

          "NO, you stupid girl!" Evie shouted. She reached for the portal but it shocked her she pulled her hand back cursing. She tried it again and it shocked her shocked her harder.

          "And that's why I stopped you." Draco said to Harry. Harry nodded but kept his eyes on Hermione, worried. The color was returning to her face and she stopped throwing up. She stood up and calmly faced Evie.

          "Don't stop playing Ginny." Harry said quietly and turned his back to **the battle**. He walked into a corner and stood facing the wall. "Please don't stop playing." Ginny nodded and played harder.

          "I'm ready Evelyn." Hermione said confidently. "I always have been."

          "I'm ready Hermione," Evie said smiling. "But I have an army." Hermione looked shocked at these words and her eyes widened. Draco looked up at Hermione smiling.

          "That's right!" he yelled. "You're a necromancer Hermione use your ghosts!" 

          "Silence." Evie yelled her hand flew up and her wand, pointing at Draco's throat, shot a rope out of it that encircled Draco's throat and disappeared into his skin. Draco's hands flew up to his throat. It was choking him.

          "Draco!" Ginny yelled and stopped playing she threw the flute down. The color drained and Harry's face and he turned to run for the portal. Ginny ran for Draco and hit Harry as they crossed paths. They spun around and fell on top of each other.  The room was spinning even faster and it didn't help anyone. 

Draco gasped for breath trying to cough and take in some oxygen as Hermione started to throw up again an again. "Draco!" Ginny yelled reaching her hands out for the boy. 

          "Hermione!" Harry yelled reaching out for her. He tried to push Ginny off but she was pushing on him to help her stand up. "Play your flute Ginny." Harry yelled Ginny nodded and scrambled for her flute trying to stand up. Harry ran for Draco not knowing what to do.

          "CPR!" Ginny said stopping her playing for a moment.

          "Play your flute damnit!" Harry yelled her looked at Draco mustering up his courage. Hermione started to spit up blood. Ginny wasn't playing the right song. 

          "C … P… R!" Ginny yelled between breaths. 

"Play the bloody flute!" Harry took a deep breath and laid Draco on the ground. He listened to his pulse and then squinted up his eyes, held Draco's nose closed, and took another deep breath. Right when he was about to do it Draco started to breath. 

"What the fuck! What are you doing Potter?" Draco said pushing Harry off, Harry skidded across the floor, and with a sigh of relief Ginny started to play with more emotion. The tune was happy and uplifting. She played with such emotion that Hermione felt better then she had in ages. 

          "Sorry." Harry said sheepishly.

          "You better be sorry!" Draco looked at Hermione who seemingly had tackled Evie to stop the spell that was killing Draco. "Thank you Hermione." He said gratefully. Harry nodded.

          "Alright Evelyn. This is between you and me." Hermione stated her eyes flashing angrily. "You fight me not my friends."

          "Is that how you feel about it Granger?" Evie asked. Hermione nodded. Evelyn flashed her pearly white teeth. "Well I don't so you'll fight my friends." Evie flicked her wand and ghosts shot into the circle coming from the balcony. They encircled Hermione.       

          "Evelyn," Hermione stated calmly. "You don't fight fire with fire." She waved her hand and the ghosts disappeared. "This ends now Evelyn." Evie shrunk back.

          "No Mionie no." she said in her old voice. "Quiet. Mionie no! Quiet I said. Mionie! Quiet you fool. Help me! Quiet you bloody git! MIONIE!" It sounded as though Evie was fighting with herself. Hermione looking not a bit confused walked right up to Evie and held her shoulders. She looked straight into her eyes.    

          "I want it back." She said calmly. "All of it. You come back where you came from. Back into me."     Evie opened her mouth to protest and a black light shot out of her open mouth. Hermione reached for it opening her mouth to say something to Evie. A white light shot out of her mouth. The lights twisted into ropes and started to fight. The white one pulled towards Hermione dragging the black one with it. The black one struggling to get free and reaching for the edge of the circle emitted sparks of lime green sparkles. "I want it back." Hermione shouted and reached a hand for the white light. A green spark landed on her sizzling into her skin. She clenched her teeth and wrapped her hand around the white light. It seeped into her skin pulling the black one with her. 

          _"Done and Done."_


	27. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, It's Al...

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 27 | Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort It's Always About Voldemort

          "It's mine!" Hermione shouted as the last of the black light seeped through her skin. "I've got it back." The white line disappeared Hermione ran towards Harry and grabbed him in a hug. Ginny stopped playing and grabbed Draco. 

          "Mionie!" Evie yelled and hugged Hermione around the middle. "Oh Mionie!" she said crying."

          "Evie," Hermione patted the girl on the head crying to. "Poor little Evie."

          "Hermione she just tried to kill you!" Harry said holding Hermione around the shoulders.

          "It wasn't her fault Harry." Hermione said shaking her head. "I'll explain later." 

          "HARRY POTTER." The walls blew apart. "You'll pay for this you worthless creature." The dust cleared from the walls and Voldemort stepped into the room. 

          "Bad Voldie." Evie said quietly and turned away from him.

          "And you." Voldemort said pointing at Draco. He turned back to Harry. "Come on Potter. Let's fight." Harry nodded and grabbed his wand confidently. 

          "I beat you once Voldie and I'll do it again." Harry pulled off his cloak and robes. He wore leather pants (mmm) and a tight black shirt (double mmm).

          "What did you call me?" Voldemort asked in a whisper.

          "You heard me Voldie." Harry smiled and twirled his wand around. "You heard me all to well."

          "If that's it then…" Voldemort trailed off and pulled off his deatheaters cloak but left his robes on.

          "That's it…" Harry said.

          "AVADA KEDARVA!" Voldemort yelled. Hermione screamed and Harry ducked falling on the floor. "Worth a try." Voldemort said shrugging. 

          "You'll never learn Voldemort." Harry said shaking his head. "Your just a pompous overgrown snake." Harry taunted asking for trouble.

          "You shouldn't talk boy, you're a parselmouth to." Voldemort hissed. 

          "Thanks to you," Harry smiled and waved his wand around. 

          "_Done and Done!" _Voldemort looked confused and Harry just groaned. Then his wand arm fell.

          "What – what is this?" Voldemort and Harry held swords in place of wands. 

          "Oh come on now! SWORDS?!" Harry sighed and lifted his sword. The light reflected off the handle.

          "It's been so long." Voldemort said reminiscing he lunged for Harry their swords clanging. "You're good boy, but are you good enough."

          "I guess we'll find out." Harry replied sweating. The sword wasn't light. He swung it around and twisted it trying to hit Voldemort. It snaked up to the hilt of Voldemort's sword and nicked his hand. Voldemort lost his grip and almost dropped the sword. 

          "Very good." Voldemort congratulated. He jumped back a bit and Harry jumped forward. The swords clanged and smashed together. Hermione gasped each time they hit. "Nice one Potter!" Voldemort was all to calm about this. He swung his sword forward and Harry stopped it the pressed the swords together and Harry started to weaken. "Bad blood." Voldemort pushed harder. "Your father would have been proud." Voldemort smiled. "You lasted longer than him." Harry glared at him and regained strength. He pushed Voldemort off him and skipped backwards.

          "Come on old man." Harry motioned him forward. Voldemort rushed forward and Harry jumped out of the way and held his sword dangerously close to Voldemort's neck. 

          "No." Evie ran towards Voldemort and grabbed his hand, the one with out the sword. She whispered something and looked at Potter. "You can't kill him yet." She said sadly. Voldemort disappeared and Harry's sword turned back into a sword. He glared at Evie.

          "What!? Why did you do that!? Evie!!" Harry yelled. 

          "Stop it Harry. She has her reasons." Hermione said calmly pulling him away from the girl. "Ginny take us home."


	28. Exhaustion

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 28 | Exhaustion 

          Back in Hogwarts. Back where they belonged. Dumbledore asking questions, worried faces. Gone for days, but it only seemed like hours. It was all too much. 

They let Harry explain but that wasn't enough for them, they needed them all to explain. They needed to hear everyone's point of view. Evie went last and her story was so heart wrenching, but she didn't explain why, she didn't even explain… she didn't say a word. She only cried and everyone understood. No one could ask more of her. 

          "Hermione you said that Evie had part of your necromancy?" Dumbledore asked, they sat in his office. Ginny, wrapped in Draco's cloak feet pulled up to her chest, was about to fall asleep. Draco sat near her with his head in his hands. 

          "I've already told you." Hermione said quietly. They were all in desperate need of sleep.

          "I need you to tell me again." Dumbledore persisted. Hermione retold her story. Told about how she suspected that she lost part of her necromancy when Evie's parents died and that it probably went to Evie and tried to take control. She finished telling her story and broke down into tears.

          "Let us go Dumbledore." Harry said he stood near the door.

          "Not yet." Harry sighed. "There's something I need to tell you first." He reached into his desk and pulled out the book Harry had. He threw it to Harry and it landed on the floor next to his feet. "That's a bunch of lies." Harry picked up the book and turned towards Dumbledore a haunted look in his eyes. He threw it at the window and walked over to Hermione. He picked her up and kicked open the door.

          "Why?" he asked quietly from the doorway. 

          "You had to believe…" Dumbledore trailed off and Harry carried Hermoine down the stairs. They heard the statue open and close and Dumbledore sighed.  

          "Did we win?" Ginny had walked over to Dumbledore's desk. He looked at her and pulled off his spectacles.

          "I'd like to hope so." Ginny smiled and Dumbledore smiled back.

          "She should get down to the Infirmary Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said picking up a stack of papers. Draco stirred and walked over to Ginny. He put his arms around her and led her towards the door. "Mr. Malfoy, your father and mother died this morning. Voldemort…" Dumbledore heard a sob escape Draco and his shoulders slump. "They left you their house…" Draco ran down the steps carrying Ginny. "Poor boy."

          "Draco I thought you hated your parents." Ginny said sitting next to Draco holding his head in her lap. 

          "My mother! I hated my mother." Another sob escaped his throat and he shut his eyes tightly. "Go to the Hospital wing Ginny." 

          "Draco…"

          "Please." He turned his head away. She stood up sadly and walked off crying a little. 

          "Harry you need sleep." Madame Pompfrey told him firmly.

          "I have to watch Hermione. Evie can't get her." Harry pushed Pompfrey away.

          "She'll be fine Mr. Potter." Pompfrey pulled him from his chair and put him in a bed by Hermione's. "At least lay down."

          "I have to watch Hermione." He said nodding off. "Can't let Evie…" 

          "Dumblydore…" Evie said from the corner of Dumbledore's office. 

          "Oh Evie, I didn't know you were still here." Dumbledore walked over to the girl. "You should be resting."

          "Dumblydore… I won't go to Azkaban will I?" Evie said looking at the floor. 

          "Oh my dear child! Of course not!" he pulled her off the floor. "I'll walk you to the infirmary." 


	29. The Plot Ends (I Wanna Hold Your Hand)

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 29 | The Plot Ends (I Wanna Hold Your Hand)

          Draco looked down at her fondly. She was so pretty. Her red hair lay in little tangles and it was grimy but he didn't care. She hadn't washed in days and she smelled a little bit bad, but he didn't care. She looked more beautiful then ever. He untangled one of her curls and set it next to the others. He felt a tear brush down his face. About to push it away he let it slide down his face.

          "I love you Ginny." He said quietly and started to fall asleep. He pulled something out of his pocket looked at it closely and sighed. 

          Harry woke in the Infirmary. He crawled out of bed weak, and hungry. He stood up and looked around. _Where's Hermione?_ He turned around frantically looking all around the room. "Hermione!" he yelled. 

          "What – Harry I was in the bathroom." Hermione said running out of the bathroom.

          "You should leave a note or something." Harry said pulling her towards him.

          "A note Harry?" Hermione laughed. "I think that sword fight ruined your logic." Harry looked at her and she stopped laughing. He leaned down slowly and they kissed. Harry put his arms around her waste pulling her close to him. Their bodies crushed mixed with sensuality in the air! It promised to be a fun evening.

          "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger you should be in… WHAT?" Madame Pompfrey yelled coming out of the bathroom. "Never in all my years of… back to bed now!" she pulled them apart forcefully and they went sullenly back to their beds. "Now go to sleep." 

          Ginny turned in her sleep and mumbled, "Draco." Draco woke up suddenly in the chair almost falling over. He climbed back in the chair and started to fall asleep again. Then Ginny woke up and looked at him giggling. "I think I'm okay in the Infirmary Malfoy." She said as meanly as she could. Draco smiled but didn't move. 

          "I just wanted to watch you sleep." He admitted looking down at her hand. 

          "Oh." Ginny looked down at her hand to.

          "You know what would look really good on that finger." Draco said pointing to Ginny's ring finger.

          "What?" Ginny asked yawning.

          "A ring." He said quietly and looked up at her expectantly. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger carefully. Ginny couldn't say anything she just pulled him off his chair and next to her on the bed. She kissed him deeply and smiled as she pulled away.

          "Lay with me." she snuggled up to his chest and he pulled the blankets closer around them. He kissed her on the very top of her head and pulled her close.

          "Ginny?" Draco whispered in her ear seeing if she was still awake.

          "Yes love?" Ginny said half asleep.

          "I wanna hold your hand." Ginny grabbed one of Draco's hands and held it tightly. The ring dug into his skin but he was happy.


	30. You Know You Want It

Harry Potter and the Troublesome Evie

By Trephinia Cealyn

Chapter 30 | You Know You Want It

**Human Behavior****:** I admit there could have been more Draco/Ginny and Harry/Hermione, but you liked it. You liked it a lot you big fat baby.

**Mellow Yellow****: **Do you think that J.K Rowlings would actually willingly call Voldemort Voldie? I'll pretend I didn't hear you. Okay Well I own Evie and the plot I own Draco and his body and I own Harry and look I own Fred and maybe someone else backwards. Okay Lisa owns the "It's not charity, its PITY" line. I wish I owned I'll steal it… but give it back for sexual favors. And they call me Mellow Yellow.

**That's Right Snake****: **Okay then, well I'd like to thank some people. 

AstriAnya Tvaria – other wise known as Lisa, read her story… NOW! 

Mryddin Emrys – the only person who knows my name, actually I just can't find her author profile. 

Aliya – she's nifty and nice! WOOO! Anyways… hehe.

Draco's Princess – I HIGHLY DOUBT It!! Okay well she thinks she is…

Madi – You're a nifty poison yo. Alright enough with the yoing, but okay. Keep on staring because there's more where that came from!

Eiknlng – I'm KEEPING IT UP!!

Rooty Beer! – I read Eliza Diawna Snape's fics and your right but… I didn't know!

Angelic* - I'm brilliant!! And bloody to!! YES!

true words – and she's right I am good, I am very good. 

And for anyone else who reviews … thanks and you should have done it faster.

And on a final note, I love Draco Malfoy.


End file.
